Heroes of Tommorow
by TheAsianWriter395
Summary: There are tales told of the past about heroes of extraordinary abilities. But not even heroes can live on forever, but from the ashes of the forgotten rises new heroes to carry on their legacies.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Summer August 29th, 2017...

It was a hot summer day, a pair of teenagers sat on lush green grass with ice-cold sodas. "Well, shit it felt so quick and the end of summer is here just like that," Justin whined. "Yeah..." Thomas replied as he sipped his soda. The two boys who had been best friends for years sat silently with a sad air around them.

"Listen... After you move and all, we should still hang out, okay?"

"It's a promise, but... I'm not moving, I'm running, running as far away as possible, I only came here to say goodbye," Thomas explained as he quickly dashed away holding back his tears.

Justin was going to get up but he thought about it, stopping Thomas, wouldn't truly stop him. He'd just run again, so he just watched sadly as his friend ran off. "Come back soon you idiot," Justin muttered to himself as he got up and walked back towards his house.

Thomas had gone missing for days, but soon days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months into years...

4 Years Later...

A yawn echoed through the air as Thomas awoke and rose from his bed stretching. He glared at the dull analog clock hanging from the wall, 3 A.M.

"I gotta leave or else Ra's is gonna have my head above his fireplace," Thomas whispered to himself as he packed away his belongings he found a picture of him and Justin along with his family when he was 15.

"It's been four years... Four brutal years of training with The League of Assassins," Thomas thought to himself as he put away the picture now determined to leave the temple.

Thomas stepped out of his room and crept down the long stone corridors of the temple with silent footsteps. Thomas soon arrived at the dimly lit front entrance and left. He'd been planning this for months on end and he had bribed a fisherman to come get him at the pier today.

Thomas soon arrived on the boat and greeted the fisherman. They soon set sail back to Washington.

Elsewhere Justin was walking out of the college campus towards his apartment. He sighed as he glanced at the archery case, although light, still a pain to lug around.

He quickly crossed a street and stopped by an alley as he saw a man in the middle of touching an unconscious Jasmine in an alleyway. Jasmine, his longtime friend since high school, and as much as he liked to deny it his crush.

"Get away from her!" Justin yelled dropping the plastic case as he ran towards the man reeling back his right arm before he swung his fist into the man's jaw, sending blood and spit flying into the air.

The man collapsed into a puddle with a splash as Justin took off his backpack and dropped into a fairly basic stance with his arms up.

The man groaned as he coughed out blood onto the cold pavement while he was struggling to get up.

The man finally regained his composure as he eyed Justin with rage. The man started rubbing his jaw as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"You picked the wrong fight brat," The man threatened as he pulled out a knife from his jacket.

The man rushed towards him holding the knife low. He quickly sidestepped a narrow stab at his neck before using his momentum to send a hard elbow into the man's face. He promptly followed up the attack by slamming the now very disoriented and groaning man's head into the brick wall of the alley.

He let go of the bruised and battered man onto the cold pavement as he checked his pulse. "Still alive... Phew."

Justin hastily went to pick up the archery kit as he picked up the unconscious Jasmine and slung her over his shoulder. He then grabbed his stuff and began running towards his apartment.

Justin gently draped a blanket over her after he placed her on the couch. He observed her face and spotted a few bruises before he walked into the kitchen and opened up the pantry with a creak.

Justin pulled out a set of bandages, as he quickly grabbed an ice pack from the freezer before walking to the side of Jasmine and kneeling.

He removed her ruby red glasses and placed them on the coffee table and started tending to her head injury by putting an ice pack on it and wrapping the bandage around it to keep the ice pack in place. Afterward, he cleaned up the materials and put them away. He then flicked off the lights as he grabbed his archery kit and backpack walked down the hallway tossing them into his room.

Justin sighed as he walked into the bathroom, "Well today's gone just great, missed my last archery test and find my best friend unconscious and in danger." He muttered into the air with sarcasm evident in his tone. He turned on the shower as he quickly undressed and hopped in.

After a long, long shower he walked down the hallway and paused at his piano room. He sadly glanced at the now dust filled instrument. "There's just not enough time ever for you," Justin said as he walked down the hallway into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

He turned on the sink and filled the glass before turning off the lights and walking back down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He put down the glass on his nightstand as he glanced at a picture of him and Thomas in the park dimly lit by the moonlight. "Four years ya jerk, I turned 19 not to long ago ya know? But the hell does that matter to you? You might even be dead and I wouldn't know," Justin thought to himself as he plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Thomas felt the boat rock as waves crashed into it, he sighed it wouldn't be much longer.

The boat eventually docked around 12 pm when he arrived. Thomas stepped on the dock as he stared at the city in the distance in awe. He quickly called a taxi as it took him to downtown Seattle.

He sniffed the scent of gas coming from cars and food stands. He looked up to see Seattle as a wave of nostalgia hit him. "I forgot what living in the city was like."

Thomas was riding in a cab down a bright street as he saw kids playing outside. He smiled looking up at the trees as he passed houses. The cab stopped at a dark brown house as Thomas got out. "I got this thank you though," Thomas said to the cab driver as he tipped him.

He pulled his luggage up the worn creaking stairs and he stood at the door hesitantly. He knocked on the door twice as an Asian woman came out. "Could I help you?" she asked.

"Um yeah, I'm looking for my Mom. She about your height, same hair, the smell of pie..." Thomas trailed off as he looked intently at her as she stared back at him for a couple of seconds.

"Um... Hi Mom," Thomas greeted as his mother started rubbing his cheek.

"Is it really you?" she asked with tears threatening to fall. "Yeah," Thomas answered pursing his lips. The woman suddenly grabbed Thomas and cried into his shoulder.

"We really thought we lost you. After what happened to Brian we thought-" she said as Thomas cut her off, "I'm ok now," he said walking inside the house.

"I'm such a mess," Thomas's Mom said wiping her eyes with tissues. "Four years you've been gone, Four years!" She complained as Thomas walked inside putting down his suitcase.

"Where have you been?! You should have called! Do you know how worried we were?!" She continued yelling at him while pointing at him. "Honey, why are you yelling?" A male voice from upstairs called as he was moving downstairs.

A buff man came down the stairs and stopped and narrowed his eyes at Thomas. "Hi Dad," Thomas greeted with a grin. "You're..." The man said grabbing Thomas and hugging the teen.

"What's Mom yelling about Dad?" Another voice came from the stairs as a boy came down the stairs. "Sup little bro." Thomas waved as the boy stood in shock as Thomas grinned.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you, Andrew." Thomas pointed out. "Damian grab the luggage, Thomas unpack your things, We're going to have dinner as a family tonight!" she said in hysteria walking into the kitchen

After dinner, Thomas opened the door to his room. "Wow this place has changed," he said looking around to see boxes. "Hey what happened?" Thomas asked Andrew. "Well after you were gone for a while we decided to take the stuff from the attic and put it in your room because it has more space," Andrew said looking around in the room.

"Take a look around to see if you wanna keep something that belongs to you," he said walking downstairs. Thomas then turned on a flashlight and looked at different boxes.

He found old teenage mutant ninja turtle comics, his transformers toys, and some DVDs of old movies he used to watch. He saw his box of rock collections and stated at it.

"My rock collection wonder if they're all still together?" He moved a couple of boxes when a briefcase fell out of one hitting him in the head with a clunk. "Ow what the?" he said wincing as he looked at it. He picked it up to see the initials B.W. "B.W.?" he questioned wiping the dust off.

Thomas walked downstairs as his parents were talking about a vacation as it was spring break. "We should go to Europe honey," his mother suggested.

"What about Canada? The boys will love the wilderness," Damian added.

"What about the art there? It so bea-" his mom said as she stopped talking and looked at Thomas. Damian also looked over to see Thomas holding the briefcase. "What is this?" Thomas asked examining it. "Oh honey it's just a briefcase of your grandfather," his mother explained.

"What's in it?" Thomas asked. "Oh some bank documents and the company's documents," Damian said.

"What company?" Thomas asked. "The one the only Wayne Enterprises," Damian said. "You mean my grandfather was Bruce Wayne? The once great owner of Wayne Enterprises?!" Thomas said excitedly.

"Why don't we have a mansion to live in or butlers serving us food or cool sports cars?!" Thomas asked jumping up and down like a child. "Well the company is owned by your uncle now," His mother explained.

"Aw man no butlers," Thomas said looking back at the briefcase.

Thomas dumped the briefcase contents on the floor. He looked at the files and put them aside. He then looked back at the suitcase to see a slit in the briefcase.

He looked at it and slid his fingers in there, It opened more as Thomas pulled out a photo and a letter out. He flipped the photo to see a mansion that was 6 stories high. Thomas then looked at the letter said: "To Thomas." He opened it as he began reading.

 _"To my grandson Thomas_

 _If you're reading this I'm long gone. You probably don't know who I am but I know who you are. I remember you as an infant coming out of your mother's stomach. You were big for your size. I want you to know that whatever life throws at you, you stand back up and smile back at it. Also give people of the benefit of the doubt even when they don't believe you. I did not want to give you and your parents the company because I wanted you guys to be happy. I wanted you to live a normal life and not a life of writing signatures or company deals. You were named after my father Thomas. Now he was a good man and he helped people. He wanted to make the world a better place to live in. I want you to be better than what you are. Be something people can look up to. Be their knight who watches over them._

 _Sincerely Love, Your grandfather Bruce Wayne..."_

P.S. I didn't give you the mansion because they're too many secrets hidden inside if you want to check the place out, look behind the photo.

Thomas woke up at 3 in the morning and creeped down the stairs. Thomas wrote a letter that said "I forgot some things in Gotham I'll be back by tomorrow night." He drove to the mansion as he looked at the back of the photo. It said, "1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham"

He drove up to the mansion's driveway as he saw the mansion. Thomas got out the car as he walked towards the entrance. Debris was laying around and vines were hanging out as he approached the mansion. "It was so much bigger than in the picture, and less viney and destroyed," Thomas muttered to himself.

He opened the door as some sawdust fell from the creaking hinges. Thomas looked around the manor to see that the floor was torn up and plants were growing everywhere. He then saw a piano sitting in the middle of the manor through the dim moonlight shining from a hole in the roof.

"Huh. A grand piano, I wonder if it still works," Thomas said before taking a seat and saw some sheet music. He then played the song as he heard creaking from beneath him. "What the?" Thomas said before the stool flipped backward suddenly into an opening before the opening closed.

Justin yawned as got up from his bed, stretching. He quickly folded the blankets and straightened his bed before going through his usual morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and changing. As he finished changing he walked into the living room to see that Jasmine was still sleeping. He smiled before making 2 plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. Jasmine slowly stirred before awakening to the smell of the food.

"Ugh... My head, what happened?" She asked grabbing her head wincing as Justin chuckled, "Geez, you sound like you just woke up with the worst hangover," Justin teased before finishing his breakfast.

"Haha, Very funny, wait, Justin?! What am I doing at your place, and did you do anything to me?!" Jasmine asked checking to see if her clothes were still on as she got up and grabbed her plate before taking a few bites.

"What?! No of course not! I wouldn't do that to you in your sleep! Anyways... From what I saw a guy knocked you out and well... Let's just say I scared him off," Justin retold the story with a blush as he took a seat right next to her.

"I didn't get knocked out, I just passed out all of a sudden when I was walking home, I... just felt tired all of a sudden," She explained as she finished eating and put her plate in the sink.

"That's weird, well I'll walk you home then after I wash the dishes," Justin said getting up and turning on the faucet as he began to wash the dishes.

"Hey, Justin? Not to pry but... What happened between you and your mom a couple weeks ago?" Jasmine asked looking around to see the lack of family pictures now. "Huh? Oh nothing much really, we had an argument over my hair, she wanted me to cut it, and I said no, so eventually I just decided I'd just move out," Justin explained as he dried his hands and tied back his hair into a high ponytail, to resemble that of a samurai.

He quickly walked out of the kitchen as he grabbed his hoodie. They then left in silence as Justin's apartment became a fleeting sight in the background slowly fading away. The sounds of birds singing, was serene as they left the apartment complex.

They walk for what seemed like half an hour before they arrived at Jasmine's house. "Well here's your stop, I'll see ya later," Justin said with a wave before turning around and whistling as he headed in a different direction. "See ya!" She said waving before heading inside.

Thomas woke up on a concrete floor as he rubbed his head. "Ow, what the hell?" Thomas whined as he looked around for a light switch. A spotlight came on as Thomas saw he was in a cave. He walked down the stairs and saw some glass displays. He saw tight red and green spandex suits.

"What was he into to, little boys in tight spandex suits?" Thomas joked with a shiver as he walked down and saw a black eye mask and a green eye mask.

He continued down the stairs to see a massive computer. Thomas then sat down at the large swivel chair. "Hmmm comfy," Thomas said as he spun around in the chair. He looked at the computer and saw a flash drive called Jarvis, Thomas then picked it up and put it in the computer.

"Good evening sir," a British voice greeted from the computer. "OH SHIT!" Thomas jumped as he fell out of the chair. Thomas breathed heavily as he got up and sat at on the chair.

"Master Wayne I se- Wait you're not master Wayne. Who are you? Scanning now," the voice said as a red laser scanned his eye.

"Hello Mr. Wayne," the voice said. "Wait, what?" Thomas said looking at the computer.

"My name is Jarvis and you are Thomas Wayne II Son of Damian and Tiffany. Your grandfather informed me you would be here one day." Jarvis explained as he opened up files of Batman.

"Your grandfather did some great things and he saved people," Jarvis continued opening an article of Batman vs Superman.

"What?" Thomas said looking at the article. "Oh, my bad those were dark times," Jarvis said scrolling up to another article that showed impostors in hockey pads.

"Um is this suppose to be him?"

"Let me show you," Jarvis said as something was rising up the ground. An armor that had a bat symbol. "Is that..?" Thomas asked with awe. "Yes," Jarvis said as Thomas puts his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to kick some ass with this," Thomas said with a smirk.

Justin stood on a rooftop with his bow and black cloth quiver strapped to his back. He breathed in a fresh breath of air as he pulled over his navy blue hood, and put on his purple oni mask.

"This place's crime rate is high as hell," He said as he spotted a group of armed robbers preparing to rob a bank. "Huh, banks robbers... Neat," Justin muttered as he hopped off the building, and landed on one of the men with a loud thud.

"Hey you armed bozos! Why don't you put that back and I'll let you off the hook," Justin said hopping off of the unconscious man as he quickly drew back his bow and shot an arrow through another man's hand. The man screamed in pain as he dropped his gun while holding his impaled hand in pain.

"You're fucking dead you little piece of crap!" The thug yelled wincing as he pulled out the arrow with a scream and held his bloody hand in his armpit. The man weakly ran towards Justin with a pained expression as he swung his right arm at Justin's face.

"I'm sorry, did you ask for another one?" Justin mocked while sidestepping the punch and sent his left elbow into the man's face, making him stumble a few feet as the world began to blur.

"Man your aim is worse than your grandma's," Justin mocked the thug again as he sent the man onto the cold pavement with a swing of his bow. "Ding ding ding, and he's out!!" Justin yelled with a chuckle as he turned to face the others. "You want some to?" Justin asked as the others simply replied by running away. "Aww... Come on the fun part was just starting."

"Come on man we gotta get to the car!"

"Come on! In the alley!!!" One of the three men yelled as they ran into the alley. The lights in the alley suddenly shut off as the men armed themselves with guns in a panic. A hand came out of the darkness grabbing one of the men as he let out a muffled scream before a dull thud was heard.

"Waste him!!!" One of the men yelled as the two men shot at the black figure. The figure seemed to have disappeared as the 2 men fired endlessly. "I-Is he dead?"

No answer came as he looked around trying to spot anything. He slowly hesitated to pull out his phone. The next thing the man knew was pure terror as he was met with one of his men tied upside down with blood trickling from his mouth. The man let out a terror-filled scream as he ran towards the exit of the alley.

The man made it to the car as he looked around in pure panic. He shakily and quickly tried to start the car as he felt that whatever was in that alley was coming for him. As soon as the car's interior lit, he slammed his foot into the gas pedal.

The man sighed in relief as he sped out of the dark alley, only to be met with panic again as the car came to a halting stop with the sound of his tires popping. The man screamed once again as a hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the car.

Justin had fired arrows into the tires as he saw the car taking off, but he was surprised to see the other men tied up and unconscious.

"Going somewhere?" Justin asked as he knocked him out and tied him to a lamp post. "What the hell was that back there though?" Justin murmured as he grappled onto a roof and started jumping roof to roof towards his apartment.

The black figure got back into the bat cave as he took off a mask. "Master Wayne, what happened out there?" Jarvis asked curiously. "Another vigilante is out there doing the same thing I am," Thomas explained sipping coffee. "Jarvis search up any stories of a hooded archer wearing a purple demon mask," Thomas ordered putting down the cup.

"Sir they call him The Arrow, he's been on his crusade for two years now," Jarvis explained pulling up a blurry picture of him. Thomas looked at the hood he was wearing as it was blue. "Jarvis analyze this arrow," Thomas said pulling an arrow from the armored car as he took off the suit. Thomas then took a towel and wiped off his face.

Thomas drove home and brought the flash drive and a couple of news articles home. Thomas entered the house as his parents ran up to him. "We thought we lost you again!" his Mom yelled with worry. "Where were you?" Damian asked.

"Did you not read the letter on the fridge?" Thomas asked pulling the letter off the fridge. "Oh," Both of them sounded looking at the letter.

"So what did you find at the Wayne Mansion?" his Mom asked. "Oh, just a flash drive of old pictures and old newspapers of Wayne Enterprises," Thomas said. "Oh ok," his parents sounded as his dad eyed him. "What?" Thomas asked confused. "Did you find anything batty about him?" Damian asked winking.

Thomas stared at him for a couple of seconds feigning confusion. "Just kidding!" Damian admitted while laughing. Thomas joined in as he put the flash drive in a drawer. "Oh wait, honey, we managed to get you into college before Spring break begins, you better prepare your things for tomorrow."

Justin climbed through the window of his apartment and threw off his hoodie and mask. "Damn that was fun," Justin said plopping down on his bed and falling asleep...

Thomas woke up at 9 am and got out of bed to go shower. He then drove to Washington State University as he drove into the parking lot. He quickly got out and spotted Justin walking in the building with a girl. Thomas's memory flashed to the last time he saw Justin. Thomas then slumped down and started walking towards the building avoiding Justin.

"Is that..?" Justin trailed off trying to catch up to Thomas only to see him disappear into the crowd. Justin just sighed before heading into 5th period, visual tech. Thomas entered the room as he saw Justin walking towards him. "Shit gotta hide my face," Thomas whispered trying to blend in.

It was too late as Justin and Thomas were staring at each other. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds as Justin narrowed his eyes and decided to take a seat next to Thomas. "So... Where have you been friend?" Justin asked in an overly sweet tone.

"Uh... Around?" Thomas said as he found himself on the ground rubbing his cheek from a powerful right hook. "Quit lying... Tell me where you've really been." Justin said glaring at his friend.

"Yeah nice to see you too, I've been stuck on an island for the last 4 years," Thomas said touching his face where he was punched. The professor soon walked in and began to lecture on technology.

Thomas then headed out to the parking lot as the day was done and he was about to go home. "Thomas! Hey! Wait!!!." Justin yelled as Thomas stopped and glanced at him. "So what have you been doing for the last four years?" Thomas asked swinging his keys. "Oh you know living, some archery, piano, gaming and more living," Justin explained.

"What'd you do on an island for 4 years," Justin asked. "Training, living a life without civilization, learning to hunt," Thomas said glancing at Justin's wooden case.

"So uh that's where your bow and arrow are?" Thomas asked pointing at the case. "Yep," Justin answered plainly. "So you wanna go eat somewhere I'm going to go eat out at Subway?" Thomas offered while unlocking his car.

"Yeah su-" Justin said before his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" He answered. "Oh yeah sorry about ditching you, I found an old friend and decided to do some catching up with him is all." Justin apologized as he scratched his head. "Yeah, we'll hang later, see ya," Justin said hanging up.

Thomas drove to the park as he stopped and parked the car. "Remember this place?" Thomas asked getting out of the car bringing his sandwich. "Yeah brings back memories, one in particular though, the day you left," Justin answered taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah sorry about that." Thomas apologized taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Yeah... Say you still remember your league account?" Justin asked. "I've haven't played that game in a long time so probably not," Thomas said. "Alright then, I gotta go if you want to call me on discord, I got a league match to play later," Justin said waving as he ran off to his apartment. "Alright, I'll see," Thomas said looking at his watch.

Thomas was typing on the computer as he was looking for more articles of The Arrow. "Jarvis are you done analyzing the Arrow?" Thomas said. "Yes sir but the only thing I could find on there was the blood of the criminal that had this arrow shot into his leg," Jarvis explained. "Hmmmmm..." Thomas thought as he picked up the arrow and looked at the tip.

"Aluminum arrows fast to make," Thomas said ripping off the tip. He looked at the wooden body as there was blood on it. The police scanner went off, "In pursuit down Downtown Seattle! I need backup!" it yelled as Thomas pressed a button as his bat suit rose out of the ground.

Gunshots were going off as the criminals sped down the road. "Come on we gotta get this back to the boss," One minion said shooting his gun. A truck was in front of them as cops started catching up.

"Cut off 26th street." A cop ordered as a helicopter's flashed its lights to the truck.

"The Arrow can't get us, man! Our tires are bulletproof now." A man said laughing as he shot out of a window at the police cruisers.

The chase came to a halt as an explosion went off sending the car flipping. "Bulletproof tires? Man, I guess you weren't ready for the fireworks," Justin said as the smoke cleared.

"Crap, there go those guys," Another thug said as they trailed behind the truck. He glanced behind him at his other associates. "The hell are you guys doing?! Shoot em' already!" He yelled as he slammed into another police cruiser sending it swerving into a tree.

"They're on 23rd Street men get ready to block them off-" A cop was killed in an instant as a rocket hit his car. The cop's cruiser started to swerve as it hit other officers causing most of the police force to stop there.

One cop got out of his car as a black vehicle zoomed by. "What the hell? Is that a tank?" he asked bewildered.

"Hah! We got this in the bag boys," the man driving the truck announced through the radio to the men in the car.

The men in the car stopped shooting as they sighed in relief. "Hey Jim, what the hell is that?!" One of the men in the back seat yelled as the black vehicle was tailing gating them. The car was suddenly sent swerving to the side, with its wheels completely shot out.

The black tank accelerated forward eventually catching up to the truck.

"Fuck get it off of us!" The truck driver yelled. "Calm down, I'll handle him," one guy said as he took out a rocket launcher and shot it at the car. "Hah! He can't survive that!"

The man smirked in victory but that smirk soon turned into sheer horror.

The car had survived the explosion without a scratch. A hook fired at the back of eighteen-wheeler attacking itself to the trailer as the tank sped forward in front of the truck.

"What the hell is it doing?!" The driver yelled as he shot at the car only for the bullets to bounce off as if they never hit in the first place.

Time seemed to slow as the truck was sent airborne from its back wheel being pulled at such high speeds.

The tank had detached the hooks from itself as it slowed down while the truck flipped itself upside down.

A black figure got out as he walked towards the truck. The truck driver was getting out as he pulled out a gun at the figure. The figure walked past a street light as it stared down the man.

The figure was dimly lit up by the street lamp, what stood there left the criminal in shock. "You're supposed to be a myth! Batman is supposed to be dead!"

Batman grabbed and tossed the gun away as he picked up the man by the collar. "Who are you working for?" He asked in a modulated gruff voice. "Like I'd tell you, you're probably some punk that just wants to try to scare away the mob," the man remarked with a smirk.

Batman frowned as he pulled out his grappling hook. He held the man by left arm as he grappled them to the top of a medium sized motel. "Hey wait! What are you doing?!" The man yelled as Thomas brought him closer to the edge. "You're a hero, you won't do it," The man said as he stared into Batman's eyes with a smirk. His smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he suddenly found himself falling.

The man saw the ground growing closer as he screamed for his life. He suddenly felt an immense pain as he looked up to see his leg impaled into the building by an arrow. "You're lucky I caught you there buddy," Justin said staring at the man 's face as the man took in deep breaths. "Listen I'll make this easy here, if you tell me why you did this, and who you did it for, I'll get you down and make sure you can get away sound fair?"

Batman suddenly landed next to Justin as he turned towards the armored man. "Whoa, nice ears, I'll call you Pointy," Justin said as Batman stood there wordlessly. "So anyway, if you don't well... Pointy here will deal with you," Justin said as the man nodded his head quickly agreeing to the terms.

"Ok, I'll tell you! His name is Tombstone we were supposed to deliver these weapons to him," the man said with panic in his voice. "What weapon?" Batman questioned. "Oscorp that's where we stole it from! It's some kind of serum! I swear that's all I know!" The man yelled as Batman turned and moved towards the back of the truck and opened the doors looking inside. He saw a chamber and vials filled with green liquids.

He took a vial and stored it in his utility belt as he turned and left the truck. He quickly hopped into the tank-like vehicle again as he drove off.

Alright, well thanks buddy and as promised I'll get you out of here," Justin said pulling out the arrow and putting it back into his quiver before he caught the man. The man groaned in pain as Justin quickly grappled him and the man to a random building. "Alright just say you got shot up here by a weird shadow figure but you barely escaped, and you should be fine," Justin said giving a quick 2 fingered salute as he hopped off the building and grappled towards his apartment.

Batman was driving down an empty road as he entered the Batcave through a waterfall. He parked the car as he jumped out of it walking up towards the computer. "Jarvis analyze this serum," Batman said putting the vial in the analyzer as he took off his helmet. "Sir this is the goblin serum. It gives the user super strength and regenerative abilities with a side effect of, severe aggression, and insanity," Jarvis said running a simulation of the user before and after they take the serum. Thomas looked at the results as he pulled up an article of the Green Goblin from the Daily Bugle.

"Green Goblin attacks the parade! Spider-man assists in destruction!" Thomas then flipped the pages as he saw pictures of them fighting. Thomas then glanced at the time, it was 5:48 AM. "Crap gotta get back and get ready for school," Thomas said taking off his suit and running up the stairs.

Justin walked through the college doors to first period as he saw Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine, sorry about ditching on that anime night we had planned, had to deal with some things," Justin lied as he saw Thomas walking in. "It's fine Justin, I got called into work anyways," Jasmine said as Justin chuckled at the unlikelihood. "Wow, I guess we were both pretty busy. We'll have to reschedule for some other time."

"Yo Thomas!" Justin yelled waving. "Oh hey," Thomas tiredly responded.

"Geez what'd you do? It sounds like you completely exhausted yourself," Jasmine asked a bit concerned as she glanced at the bags underneath his eyes. "Oh I was staying up last night playing League and doing homework," Thomas answered rubbing his eyes. "Oof, don't kill yourself like that dude," Justin said as they began to walk to first period. "Yeah I gotta go to sleep earlier," Thomas said pulling out a Gatorade bottle. He sipped it as he entered the classroom and sat down at a desk.

From the Authors,

Yo we originally put this story on Wattpad but we're polishing it up slowly and also continuing it while also uploading it here!

The story, and particularly this first season (If that's the right word) is heavily inspired by Your Lie in April/Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso.

But essentially this story takes the Marvel and DC universes mashes them together but tosses it into the "future" and uses completely original characters.

Anyways this idea was originally proposed to me by DemoFragTom my Co-Writer. So all credit goes to him, I just helped him flesh out the story.

Oh, and on a last note the stories this fanfic will pull from is a lot of different comics and movies along with the Arrowverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas was working on the bat computer as he was falling asleep. "Man why can't these bad guys come out at daytime," Thomas thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. "Crap it's 5," Thomas whispered to himself running up the stairs and out of the mansion. He quickly hopped into his car as he drove off.

Thomas pushed up his window as he crept in quietly. Thomas shut the door as he turned around to see Andrew looking in boxes. "Where did you go?" Andrew asked getting up as he tilted his head.

"What are you doing up and in my room!" Thomas whispered loudly. "Well I knocked on your door a few hours ago and you didn't answer so well I came in to see what you were doing and I saw this briefcase and-" Andrew was interrupted as Thomas snatched the briefcase.

"You're not supposed to see that," Thomas said putting it under his bed. "Why? He's my grandfather too," Andrew argued. "Well that was for me," Thomas countered and changed into his shorts. "So what do you do at night, drugs, you steal cars, Is it a girl?" Andrew asked crossing his arms.

"What?! No, I um..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I was at my girlfriend's house." Thomas lied as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... I see now, is it Chrissy the girl you had a crush on since 7th grade? It is isn't it?" Andrew smirked as Thomas's blush reddened.

"Alright, I'll leave ya to do your thing," Andrew said as he went back to his room. "I hate that guy," Thomas said going back to sleep.

Thomas met Justin back at the park as they got Jack in the Box. "So uh... You got a girlfriend yet?"

"Well... I dated a bit but it didn't quite work out, and well at the moment I'm still single," Justin explained sipping his soda with a small frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that man," Thomas apologized sipping his soda.

"Eh it ain't that bad, to be honest, and I have my eye on a certain girl," Justin explained eating a few fries. "Oh ok," Thomas responded glancing at the people passing by. "So... What about you?" Justin questioned glancing over to his friend.

"I've been focusing more on getting my life back together right now," Thomas answered.

"Come on Thomas, I've known you for too long don't lie to me! Come on tell me!" Justin pleaded as Thomas sighed. "Remember the girl that lived down my street and used to play with us?" Thomas asked as Justin gasped.

"Wait, you like her?!" Justin looked at him in shock as Thomas blushed a dull pink. "Dude... She goes to the same college as us, she sits right behind you in 3rd period," Justin said with a grin as Thomas glanced at him.

"She does?"

"Yeah, she's changed a lot since you last saw her, just turn around and talk to her tomorrow."

"I don't know," Thomas rubbed his neck nervously. "Tell you what, you talk to her and I'll... I'll... I'll ask out a girl, deal?" Justin offered with a hint of nervousness himself. "Fine," Thomas accepted as they stood up and left to their separate homes.

"Come on Thomas you got this," Thomas looked into the mirror trying to motivate himself. "Hey Chrissy long time no see! No that's stupid..." Thomas shook his head as he stared into the mirror again.

"Hey Chrissy remember me? It's Thomas that kid from down the street. No that's not it! AGHHH!" Thomas yelled with frustration grabbing his hair.

"So this about a girl?"

Thomas yelped as he spun around to see Damian. "Dad! I uh was practici-" Thomas explained as Damian interrupted him. "It's ok I could hear you from downstairs and you suck at talking to girls."

"Thanks, Dad," Thomas replied with sarcasm dripping from his tone as he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't a compliment, it was a statement, and geez even I wasn't that bad at your age," Damian ruffled Thomas's hair as Thomas grumbled.

"How do you think I met your mom? We were in college. I looked at her and she looked back at me, and from there we became friends," Damian paused as he saw Thomas looking at him intently. "That doesn't sound realistic at all," Thomas thought as he continued listening.

"Eventually we started dating, and then we got to my place and-" Damian paused as Thomas interjected.

"Imma stop you there," Thomas said looking disgusted and disturbed. "But anyways the point is you wanna talk to this girl right? Then you gotta get her to the point where you and her are going out." Damian explained patting Thomas on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dad," Thomas said as Damian left Thomas's room. "Oh and one more thing your grandfather Bruce was always good with the ladies!" Damian yelled chuckling as he continued down the stairs. "Why don't I have those genes," Thomas mumbled slumping onto his bed.

Thomas closed the door to his car as he glanced at his hands to see they were shaking. He stuffed them into his pockets as he grabbed his backpack and walked into campus. He glanced at the clock as he sighed, it was third period right after lunch.

"Come on Thomas you kick criminal ass at night, so why can't you talk to a girl?!" He whispered as he continued to look at his shaking hands. Although his sight was soon planted on the ground as he fell to the floor. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The voice of a girl rang out as Thomas steadied his gaze and glanced up as he saw the girl offering her hand. He took her hand as he got up, and dusted himself off.

"No it's alright," Thomas waved it off as he saw that some of her books had dropped. He quickly picked them up and handed them to her as she thanked him. "So do you have this class?" she asked as Thomas nodded.

"Yeah, I have this class with my friend, Ju-" Thomas answered as he froze in place when he glanced at her face. "It's... It's her." Thomas thought as looked at her curly black hair. "Well see you in class," She said with a wave as she walked into class.

"So did you talk to her?" Justin asked as Thomas shook his head. "No I bumped into her," Thomas said looking around. "Oh hi it's you again," a voice greeted from behind him. Thomas turned around to see Chrissy sitting behind him.

"Oh hi," Thomas greeted turning around with his eyes widening. "Stop being an idiot and talk to her, just be you," Justin whispered kicking him. "I didn't know she would look like this. She was cute in her braces and now, well she's like an angel that fell from the sky," Thomas whispered with a blush.

"Somebody's falling a bit too hard isn't he?" Justin whispered with a chuckle as Thomas glared daggers at him. The room went silent as the professor entered, "Alright I hoped you did chapter 8 of last night's homework..."

Chrissy was walking down the hallway as she heard Thomas greet her.

She turned around to see Thomas nervously scratching his neck, "Oh hi you again," She greeted glancing back at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked taking a couple steps away from him.

"Remember the little boy you used to play with when you were 7 and kept the secret of you liking my cousin Kevin," Thomas asked fidgeting with his fingers. Her eyes widened as she started walking towards him. "Thomas?" she asked lifting her hand towards his face. "Yeah," Thomas answered casting his gaze towards the floor. "Oh my god, it is you! You have the scar from when we played pirates and I cut your head by accident," she said pulling his hair to reveal the scar.

Thomas jerked back as he blushed heavily. "Um yeah, they call me Harry Potter," He joked with an awkward smile. Chrissy quickly fell into a giggling fit, "You're still the same awkward kid," she replied throwing a soft punch at his arm. Thomas's phone vibrated as he sighed, "I gotta go, i'll see you around," Thomas said as he gave her a small smile before running off.

Thomas arrived at the park as spotted Justin sitting on their bench. "Hey man so how'd the talk with Chrissy go?" Justin asked. "Not that bad she's still the same girl I knew." Thomas said shrugging his shoulders. "So you ask out that girl?" Thomas asked as Justin chuckled nervously. "Uh... I kinda backed out..." Justin said scratching the back of his head as Thomas sighed. "Seriously? You make a deal and can't even go through with it?" Thomas asked as Justin sighed.

"What can I say, I've known her for so long, and I don't want to ruin things between me and her," Justin explained with a small frown.

"Hey come on let's get something to eat at that cafe on 754th." Thomas offered as Justin sighed, "I could use some hot cocoa." Justin got off the bench grabbing his backpack and archery kit as they walked out of the park.

Justin glanced up at the stars as they passed through the hectic streets of Seattle. "Man, I can't believe we had to park so far from the cafe," Thomas complained with a heavy sigh. "I mean some exercise isn't that bad," Justin added as he opened the door to the cafe, and walked in with Thomas.

Justin glanced through the menu as a familiar voice rang out. "Are we ready to order?"

Justin looked up from his menu as he froze, "Justin?!" Jasmine questioned as she locked eyes with him. Justin glanced out the window as he chuckled nervously. "Uh... Nice to see you? I uh... I didn't know you uh worked here," Justin commented as she blushed.

"Yeah, I started last week, I told you I worked at a cafe. So how do I look?" Jasmine asked with a blush. Justin blushed as he glanced at her figure being hugged by the maid uniform. "Well... To be honest... I think no matter what you wear... You'll... You'll always be beautiful." Justin whispered as Jasmine's face reddened.

"I'll have a plain cup of coffee," Thomas said as Jasmine turned towards him and nodded. "Right away sir, and uh what would you like Justin?" Jasmine asked the blush on her face still prevalent. "Uh just a hot chocolate," Justin answered as Jasmine nodded before hurrying off into the kitchen.

Justin breathed out a sigh of relief as he glared at Thomas. "Why didn't you tell me this was a maid cafe?! And did you know?!" Justin whispered as Thomas chuckled. "I thought coming here would make you feel better, and no that was a complete coincidence," Thomas answered as Justin slumped in his chair with a blush. "Well here's my advice smooth talker, ask her out when she comes back," Thomas said as Justin nodded.

Jasmine came back with a tray as she set two mugs on the table. "Well enjoy!" Jasmine said as she turned to leave. "Wait, Jasmine," Justin called out as she turned to face him nervously. "Uh... I was wondering..." He trailed off with a blush as he started twiddling his thumbs. "Yeah what is it?"

"Would you like to maybe... Go out with me ?" Justin finished as Jasmine giggled with her naturally high pitched voice. "It took you long enough, of course, I'll go out with you," Jasmine answered with a blush as she flicked his forehead.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" Jasmine asked as Justin grinned. "Yeah, tomorrow afternoon sounds great," Justin said as he stood up.

"Just don't overwork yourself okay?" Justin said poking her forehead. Jasmine rubbed her forehead as she blushed while glancing up at him. "Y-yeah, anyways I have to get back to work! I'll see you tomorrow!" Jasmine said leaving to tend to another customer.

"Good job man," Thomas lifted up his hand as Justin gave him a high five. "Thanks," Justin picked up his mug as he sipped the chocolate beverage. "Shoot I should've asked for a sandwich," Justin muttered as Thomas chuckled. "Be right back," Justin got up and walked towards the counter.

Thomas quickly opened Justin's archery kit and saw that the tips were stainless steel. "So he's not him then," Thomas closed the case as Justin returned with a plastic bag. "It's getting late man, imma head out," Justin said as he picked up his stuff and waved goodbye to Jasmine before walking out of the shop.

Late into the night, Justin sat on a rooftop eating a sandwich with his hood up. "Huh. Quiet night. Neat." Justin said taking another bite. "Wonder where pointy ears is at?" Justin asked as he took another bite.

Thomas was a block away in an alley staking out. The police scanner had gone relatively silent after the truck incident. Thomas was getting suspicious as he got out of his car and grappled to a roof. He was checking his gadgets when a dart shot at him. He dodged it as he turned around to see a black-robed man with a sword.

"Thomas, Ra's wishes for you to return." The man said drawing out a sword. "I'm not going back, so you can leave," Thomas said falling into a low stance as the man narrowed his eyes. "Very well, it looks like you've chosen the hard way," The man said as more assassins arrived. "Give up!" The man yelled again as Thomas smirked while dropping a smoke bomb and jumping off the roof.

"Get him!" The man yelled as they ran after Thomas, jumping building to building.

Thomas jumped off a roof and began to glide with his cape, well that is until he suddenly felt someone grab his back.

He watched as he plunged towards the roof below him with his assailant. He hit the rooftop hard as he groaned. He elbowed the assassin off of him as he stood up to see he was slowly being surrounded.

They crept towards him as he glanced around. "It's over Thomas, now come home," the man ordered as Thomas shook his head. "Never. I'm not going back to that place ever again," Thomas replied raising his arms ready to fight as the assassins took out their weapons.

Five of the people fell to the ground as arrows impaled them through the chest.

"What? They were ninjas, if I didn't kill them then they would've vanished and left a log."

Justin quickly pulled out strange arrows with what looked to be fireworks strapped to them.

"Let Pointy over there go or all of you get blown to kingdom come," Justin threatened as he got ready to light the fuse.

"Foolish child stay out of this! You have no chance against the League of Ass-" the man paused as Justin interjected.

"League of Ass?? Geez what a terrible name, have you tried calling it Ninja Squadron? Oh! Or maybe Order of Acolytes?!" Justin suggested mockingly as the man started to glow red with anger and rushed towards him with his blade drawn.

Thomas then threw down multiple smoke bomb as he called the for the Tumbler. Thomas quickly jumped at the people closest to him knocking them out as the armored tank arrived.

Thomas ran towards the car as he felt a sudden immense pain in his leg. He looked down to see an arrow impaled into his leg. He quickly pulled it out and threw a batarang at the archer. He limped into the tank gritting his teeth as he sucked in a breath.

The tank shot non-lethal bullets as three-thirds of the assassins were taken down.

"Fall back!" the commander ordered as he pushed back Justin's bow with his sword. Justin quickly kneed him in the crotch as he fell to the ground dropping his sword. Justin quickly kicked the sword away as he pulled out his firework arrows.

"Uh. Uh. Uh, none of you are leaving. But hey at least you all lived good lives right?" Justin mocked igniting the firework arrows and firing them at the escaping assassins.

"Why you I'm going to-" the commander said as Justin shot him in the foot. "To vanish like a ninja? I don't think so." Justin said elbowing him in the temple.

Thomas stumbled out of the Tumbler wincing. "Aghh!" he screamed as he limped up the stairs. "Jarvis get me some painkillers and wrapping bandage," he ordered as Jarvis quickly sent out a small robot.

Thomas wrapped himself up as he walked upstairs slowly. He got to the piano and fell onto the floor. He stood up and looked to the right to see a picture of Bruce. He limped towards the shelf as he picked up the picture. It was a photo of a young Bruce at the Stark Expo.

"Huh, I look nothing like him... You learn something every day,"

Justin's face scrunched as sunlight entered the room. "Ugh... Why do you have to be here now..." Justin groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head. Justin sighed as he knew he wouldn't be sleeping again. His stomach rumbled as he sat up and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Thomas tried to hide his limp as he put on a mechanical knee brace. "AGHH!" Thomas winced as it squeezed his leg.

"Uh sir I would not go to school in this condition," Jarvis warned.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Thomas said as he walked into the kitchen to see Andrew. "Who were you talking to?" Andrew asked.

"Uh... my professor," Thomas answered as he scooted by Andrew. "Is there something wrong with you?" Andrew asked glancing at Thomas's limp arm. "Oh I tripped this morning and my leg hurts a little bit."

"Sooooooo did you take her out yet?" Andrew had a knowing grin as Thomas started to sweat. "What do you mean?" Thomas replied innocently. "Dad said you gotta take her out, so did you?" Andrew asked with his grin getting bigger.

"I don't even..." Thomas trailed off rubbing his head. "So did you?" Andrew asked with the biggest smirk. Thomas stared at him angrily as he walked down the staircase with a frown. "Um you gonna respond or what?" he asked starting to burst into tears from laughing so hard.

The afternoon had come quickly as Justin arrived at Jasmine's house. With a simple knock, she exited the home to meet the boy with a soft smile.

They began on their walk as Justin's hand brushed against hers.

She glanced down to see his hand open and waiting to receive hers. She then glanced up at him and she could practically feel his smile begin to melt her. She took his hand and their fingers intertwined as both Justin and Jasmine smiled at one another. They proceeded to walk together as they felt the warmth of each other's hand contrast the cool air. Both of them were silent as they headed onward, simply enjoying the other's company and the simple gesture of their newfound relationship.

"You look nice." Justin complimented as gentle breeze flew past them. "Justin?" she called out as he glanced at her

"Yeah?"

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean we can't be ourselves," Jasmine said as Justin chuckled. "Yeah, you've got a point there, so did you watch anything interesting lately?" Justin asked as Jasmine smiled softly.

"Well... Its ending is sad but the journey was worth it."

"Your Lie in April?" Justin guessed as Jasmine nodded. "You know, it might be a little cheesy but how about a cafe?"

"Nah, let's head to the carnival, I want cotton candy," Jasmine suggested as they crossed a street. "Sure, but I got a plan."

"Welp we got the entire group," Justin said as Thomas arrived. "Sup." Thomas greeted waving at Justin and Jasmine. "Wait we're missing 1 person."

"Who are we waiting for?" Thomas asked. "Well we're waiting on Chrissy," Justin answered as Thomas's heartbeat rose. Chrissy arrived and stood near Thomas as she giggled at his nervous expression. "You ok Thomas?" she asked as Thomas jolted.

"Yeah I-I'm ok," Thomas answered grabbing his leg as he winced. "You sure?" She asked glancing at his leg. "Yeah I was working out and hurt my leg this morning and it's still sore."

"Well we got everyone so let's head out," Justin said turning around and decided to take lead as they walked towards the carnival. "You know you're pretty evil sometimes right?" Jasmine whispered as Justin chuckled. "Yeah, but that's because he needs this... Just like I need you," Justin replied with a small blush as Jasmine's face reddened.

It got darker as they were in line for the biggest rollercoaster in town the Big Giant. "I haven't been on one of these in a while," Thomas commented looking up at the roller coaster's impressive height.

"Uh... on second thought I'm just gonna go to the games, you have fun Thomas I'm not up for roller coasters," Justin started chuckling nervously as he stared at the coaster's height. "Oh is someone a little scared of heights?" Thomas asked laughing as they neared the end of the roller coaster line.

They all boarded the roller coaster as Thomas attempted to sit away from Chrissy but there was only one seat left. Justin sighed, "Well looks like if I chicken out now I'll look bad." Justin whispered with a shiver looking at the roller coaster's impressive height.

"Shouldn't be that bad though I jump off roofs for a living." He thought as he glanced at Jasmine's excited expression. The coaster went up slowly as their height from the ground continued to increase. They got to the top when Thomas saw a 70-foot drop as they hung in the air. "Oh shi-" he said as his stomach dropped as the coaster sped down.

Chrissy was screaming as the coaster was twisting and turning. "FUUUUUCK!!!" Justin yelled as it went through 3 loops before finally coming to a stop. Justin quickly stumbled out a dizzy mess. "I will never agree to go on that shit ever again no matter what anyone says."

Thomas and Chrissy hopped out smiling at each other. Justin quickly helped Jasmine out before turning to Thomas.

"So game booths?" Justin suggested as Thomas shrugged. "How much money you have?" Thomas replied.

"About 300, why?"

"You better not waste it on that stupid ring toss game," Thomas warned pointing at Justin.

"I'm not stupid enough to waste it on that anyways let's head off," Justin said as they arrived at an archery booth.

"Huh. Archery. Neat." Justin walked in front of the booth as he glanced at the prizes. "Step right up and test your skills as a marksman and see if you can hit the moving targets." advertised a bald middle-aged man.

"Whoa look at those prizes, there's a rare S.H. Figuarts Gohan." Justin pointed at the boxed action figure. "Forget the figure look at that cute Lucy plush." Jasmine countered pointing at the blonde Fairy Tail plushie. "Damn... the figure or the plushie? Love life or collection?" Justin thought as he sighed knowing his answer already.

"How much?" Justin asked walking up to the man. "Just five dollars if you can hit a moving target then you get a minor prize, hit them all and you get a major one." The man explained as Justin handed him the five dollars.

Justin then picked up the bow and hit every target dead center under a minute. "Yeah I'll take the Lucy plush," Justin said as he grabbed it, while the man's mouth was left wide open.

Thomas was shocked as well as he quickly gained his composure, "Good shot Justin."

"I didn't know Justin was Legolas," Chrissy commented in awe. Justin reddened as he glanced at Jasmine while handing her the plushie, "Uh... This is for you."

Jasmine's face took on a soft pink as she shifted uncomfortably before leaving everyone surprised as she kissed Justin's cheek. "Thanks Justin."

Later they went to the Ferris wheel as it was almost midnight. "Do you remember in 6th grade when you passed me that note?" she asked glancing at Thomas's face as he tilted his head.

"You still remember that?"

They got in the cabin as it lifted them up into the air. They both looked out at the moon as an awkward silence hung in the air for a couple of minutes as the cabin went higher. It shook as she fell towards him. "Sorry my bad." she apologized with a laugh. Thomas smiled as she sat next to him. "It's alright," he said looking back at her.

Thomas looked back out to the moon and looked back to see her staring at him. Thomas looked confused as she quickly turned her head towards the window.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier do you remember that note you passed me in 6th grade?" she asked scooting closer to him. She then moved towards him cupping his cheek. She moved closer as Thomas face reddened. "Holy shit! Holy shit!" he screamed in his head as his eyes opened. Their lips touched before he pulled back.

"I thought you wanted to? You know?" Chrissy's face reddened as she averted his gaze.

"Um I didn't think you would do this," Thomas said coughing. "Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked with a hint of hurt.

"No no I just wasn't expecting this," Thomas said as she scooted back. "Yeah I'm sorry." she apologized looking back at him. "No it's okay, I just wasn't ready for that just yet."

They sat in a calming silence as the cabin came to a stop as they walked out. They found Justin and Jasmine near the cotton candy stand. "Yo Thomas so how'd the ride go?" Justin greeted as he ate a strand of the soft candy.

"It was good," Chrissy answered glancing back at Thomas who had stayed silent.

"Ok? I might be a bit bad at sensing these things but something happened on the Ferris wheel didn't it?" Justin asked.

"Nah we played around in the Ferris. " Thomas answered as he decided to drive Chrissy back home.

Thomas was driving Chrissy home as he glanced at her to see she was blissfully asleep. "She looks peaceful when she's sleeping," Thomas said looking at her. "Stop watching me sleep and focus on driving," Chrissy scolded.

"How the-?!" Thomas questioned looking back at the road. Thomas drove up to her house as he parked the car. She woke up and sat there for a couple of minutes. Thomas was on his phone and looked over. "So you gonna get out or?"

"Bye Thomas." Chrissy left as he heard a sniffle before she entered her house.

"Idiot you should have said you loved her back there!" He thought to himself as he grit his teeth. "What the hell were you thinking and oh yeah you made her cry how do you feel Mr. I make girls cry." Thomas scolded himself punching his steering wheel. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard as Thomas's vision started slowly fading.

Justin and Jasmine walked across a street as they decided to stay at her house to watch some anime. "Well we could watc-" Jasmine suggested before her legs suddenly gave out as she began to fall. "Jasmine!" Justin panicked as he caught her and ran towards his apartment carrying her in his arms.

He quickly put a warm towel on her forehead before putting a blanket on her. "Well it's the best I can do I'll take her to the hospital tomorrow," He said as he suited up and grabbed his bow and hopped out the window.

"Wake up," A whisper echoed as Thomas started waking up. "Hey wake up!" as a hand smacked Thomas. Thomas looked around to see the assassins around him. "Time to go home Thomas," A man approached Thomas as he leaned down smiling. "I'm not going back to that hellhole you call home," Thomas said ready to throw a punch but realized his arms were tied.

"You see you're our most valuable asset as not only are you resourceful, you are our best student we had in 60 years since your grandfather. You see he was just as stubborn as you." the man revealing himself to be his master Ra's Al Ghul.

"You don't get to talk about my grandfather like that."

"The girl is cute," the man commented with a wide smirk. Thomas then tried to leap at Ra's as he was quickly kicked to the ground from behind. "You touch her and I will-"

Ra's slowly walked towards Thomas and kicked him across the face. Thomas coughed up blood as he spat it out on the ground.

Ra's squatted down near Thomas's ear, "Escape again and we'll gut the girl in front of you," he warned whispering into Thomas's ear. "There is no next time," Thomas said smirking as he got out the way as the Tumbler shot the assassins with the non-lethal bullets. He shakily stood up panting, "Is the suit in the car Jarvis?" he asked wiping off his mouth as he walked towards the Tumbler and quickly suited up.

Thomas was kicked away from the car as Ra's and another squad of assassins stood above him. Ra's lifted his hands as the assassins prepared to attack.

"Damn! Deja vu didn't I kick your asses the other day?" Justin mocked jumping off a roof and landing on an assassin. Justin quickly fired 3 arrows into different assassins in non-lethal areas. "Hm. Another time then, Wayne," Ra's said as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Thomas then pressed a button on his arm as his gauntlets glowed an electric blue, he quickly knocked out multiple assassins until the glow began to fade. He then backflipped behind one and blinded him using his cape and knocking him out with an elbow to the back of his head.

Justin grabbed his newest arrow from his quiver as he grinned at his invention, the dry ice arrow. "Hey why don't you just chill!" Justin yelled firing the arrow into the squad leader as the man fell over in pain. Thomas then ran up to another assassin and roundhoused kicked him breaking his nose.

The other assassins stopped as they saw their leader downed. They all vanished as Thomas and Justin breathed out a sigh of relief. Thomas was about to leave when three arrows impaled the ground in front of him.

"Not so fast pointy? Why are those ninja after you and where is the man in that car?"

"He's safe, I got him to safety before he could get hurt, I have a question for you though, who are you?" Thomas asked as Justin tilted his head in confusion. "You think I'd just tell you? How stupid are you?"

Thomas sighed as he threw a batarang at Justin.

Justin quickly deflected it away with his bow as he pulled out another set of arrows.

"Yo! What the fuck! I get that I stopped you, but legit if you're trying to fight then fine!" Justin yelled.

Thomas decided to see if he really knew who was under the mask. The speech pattern, the fascination with the color blue, it had to be Justin.

He quickly shot his grappling hook towards Justin's feet as Justin quickly fired an arrow at the rope and pinned it to the ground before firing another arrow through Thomas's leg.

Thomas felt more pain as it hit the same spot where he was impaled last time. Thomas then covered his legs with his cape as he blitzed towards Justin. "It doesn't have to be this way if you just answer me but fine, be that way," Justin said grappling up onto a house before pulling out his last 2 dry ice arrows and his last firework arrow.

"He seems to be pulling out the last of his explosives and dry ice sir," Jarvis stated as Thomas turned on his cooling system. "Psst. Hey buddy." Justin called out from a different house before shooting the firework arrow at Thomas's back. As Thomas sped towards a window he closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact.

Thomas crashed through the window as he grunted in pain, he struggled to get up as he coughed up more blood. He glanced around as he saw a horrified woman staring at him. He quickly hopped out the window pulling out his grappling gun.

He wasn't able to get very far as he dropped his grappling gun. He felt an extreme pain in his shoulders as he glanced down to see his shoulders impaled to the house. He screamed as he felt the dry ice begin to freeze the blood and his wound.

Justin hopped off the house he was standing on as he approached Thomas, "Sorry, that I had to be so rough," Justin said as he pulled out the arrows. Thomas slid to the ground in pain as he coughed up some more blood before spitting it on some grass.

Thomas stumbled as he slowly got up again, he slowly began to limp towards Justin. "Eh? Just give up already I don't want to beat on you anymore," Justin warned.

"No I don't want to you Justin," Thomas said stopping in front of his hooded friend.

"Uh... You sure I didn't hit you too hard?" Justin asked tilting his head. "No I'm fine. I'm just burnt a little, and maybe have a little frostbite, thanks man," Thomas assured taking off his mask.

"You're not okay, dumbass," Justin crossed his arms as he sighed.

The archer took a deep sigh, "Alright fine... Thomas," Justin said taking off the purple oni mask. "I figured after you shot those arrows that you were him. I've never seen anyone as precise as you," Thomas explained as he thought over his observations.

"Observation skills are off the chart, people usually mark me not to be him because I take archery classes, and I have different equipment," Justin replied with a sigh. "You know you didn't have to get shot multiple times right? and Like seriously you could've just pulled off your mask? But look you went and did something stupid like this," Justin said as Thomas facepalmed and coughed out a bit more blood.

"I'm gonna head to the hospital after we're done talking," Thomas said.

"You covered your tracks so no one suspects you, and yes I know that was really stupid, what the hell was I thinking?" Thomas asked shaking his head.

"So... What's with the ninjas this isn't Tokyo."

"They're from an island in the Caribbean Sea and I've been training with them for the last 4 years," Thomas explained pulling out the arrow. "Well, that explains a lot, anyways I can't stay to talk much longer Jasmine isn't in, too great of condition, she just fell over suddenly while we were walking and she's out cold, get those wounds checked out man!" Justin yelled as he grappled away.

It was a few days after as Thomas was sitting in his room. He looked at his phone as he wanted to text her but at the same time, he didn't.

"Don't do it." Thomas thought to himself as he glanced at the phone. He then grabbed his phone and texted Chrissy.

Thomas then put down his phone and laid down on his bed putting his hand over his face. Andrew walked by and was about to say something but Thomas stopped him. "Shut up don't think about it." as Andrew closed his mouth and went downstairs. Thomas then grabbed his headphones and started listening to Secrets by One Republic as he fell asleep.

Justin sighed as he got up from sleeping on the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Morning sleepy head, my parents just left," Jasmine smiled at him softly. "Yea... Morning... Right," Justin said stretching as he yawned.

"So what did the doctor say to you?" Justin asked as Jasmine sighed, " He thinks... And it's just a strong theory... That I might have... ALS..." She whispered the last part as she felt herself quiver. "Is there any cure?" Justin asked looking into her eyes desperately searching for some sort of hope.

"Yes and no, there's a surgery I can undergo that can end it or I can just go on living for 5 more years, but there's a risk to it if I do the surgery, I could possibly die," She whispered as she lowered her gaze. "I don't know what to do but... I'll take care of you, and I... I just can't lose you." Justin hugged her gently as he felt a well of emotions break open as softly cried.

"You won't lose me, I promise..." Jasmine had slowly stroked Justin's hair as she tried to comfort him.

Thomas woke up to a call as he picked up his phone to see it was Chrissy as he answered it. "Hello?" Thomas said. "Hi," Chrissy greeted.

Thomas sat there in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in that way and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way if you're up for it but you don't have to we can try again," Thomas said with a frown plastered on his face.

"Alright... but you have to take me to an expensive restaurant."

"Damn it!" Thomas screamed in his head.

"So I'll see you Friday?" she asked as Thomas sighed internally. "Yeah sure bye," Thomas said hanging up then flopping down on his bed and calling Justin. "Hey man guess what I got? Thomas asked with a dopey grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey man guess what I got!" Thomas exclaimed walking downstairs with his phone. "What?" Justin answered in a simple monotone.

"A date! I'm going out with Chrissy," Thomas explained as he heard a heavy sigh from the other side. "Yeah... Sounds great, but I'm not in the greatest mood, to be honest."

"Are you ok?" Thomas asked stopping in the kitchen as Justin sighed, "Well I'm fine, but Jasmine is well... She's not too great."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you then," Thomas apologized. "It's fine, she'll live for 5 years as long as she doesn't get the surgery... If she does though... there's a 50/50 chance of her dying or living," Justin replied grimly.

"Listen, man, if you need someone to be there for you I'm here," Thomas offered as his Mom walked in. "Yeah thanks, man, see ya," Justin said hanging up. "Who were you talking to?" Thomas's mom asked as she opened the fridge. "Oh, it was Justin," Thomas answered putting his phone in his pocket.

Justin didn't show up that night as Thomas was standing on the side of the building."Wait I feel like I've seen this before." Thomas said as he jumped down and glided to the closest building. He looked up to see Oscorp. "Hey, buddy sneaking into Oscorp?" Justin asked landing next to him. "I thought you were at the hospital."

"I love her, and she's been a great friend to me for years, but I also have a responsibility to this city, crime doesn't take a break so neither can I," Justin answered with a heavy sigh.

"You're right about that," Thomas said cutting the window with a laser and jumping in. "The fuck you get this money from? I'm sitting with wooden arrows, loaded with fireworks and dry ice, so where?" Justin questioned as Thomas chuckled.

"I got rich grandparents," Thomas said as he turned on detective vision in his mask. He found the server room as he walked in and plugged a flash drive in. "Jarvis download all the files on experiments and prototypes," Thomas ordered as Jarvis started downloading the files.

"Database downloaded," Jarvis stated as Thomas took out the flash drive and took out the line launcher and zipped down. "Fucking showboating prick," Justin grumbled grappling to a building and jumping down.

"You need a ride home?" Thomas offered as the Tumbler drove up to them. "Just... No, you're too damn rich, plus I don't think the hospital wouldn't be too fond of you showing up in a tank practically." Justin declined. "I can upgrade your gear if you want," Thomas said as he opened the passenger seat.

"Fine..." Justin accepted getting in. Thomas drove down a road with trees, and through a waterfall, as they got out. He got out of his suit and walked to the computer and turned it on. "Hello sir and who do we have here?" Jarvis asked.

"Huh. Artificial Intelligence. Neat." Justin said sitting down unhooding himself. Thomas took out a brick of vibranium and put it in a plasma cutter. Justin just sighed, "Where you get this money I don't know, we started out pretty normal and here you are here in a cave with a brick of vibranium, a tank, a supercomputer with AI, and high tech gadgets, the fuck happened?" Justin asked waving his arms in the air.

"Do you still want the upgrade or not?" Thomas asked turning around. "Yes!! Obviously!"

"Ok..." Thomas said starting the machine as it carved arrow tips. Thomas then pulled out stainless steel and drew out a bow. "Welp these should be ready in less than a day," Thomas explained walking up the stairs. "Ok, well I'll just head to the hospital, see ya tomorrow," Justin said with a wave.

Justin yawned once again waking up from the uncomfortable hospital chair. "Ugh... They should label this chair with neck breaking action." Justin groaned while stretching his neck. "Sorry, for making you worry over me." Jasmine apologized as she lowered her head. "It's fine, really, I care about you so staying overnight isn't a problem," Justin said getting up and sitting next to her.

"Well, they said I can leave today, and well I've debated it, and I want to get the surgery." She said as Justin froze.

"Why..?"

"Because I don't want to live knowing I only have 5 years to spend it with you, I have so many things I want to do before I die, but I can't do that in 5 years." She said leaning on him for support. "But you could die, and not have any time at all," Justin argued as she flicked him on the forehead. "Quit being a pessimist, and be a bit more optimistic everything is gonna be alright." She offered a small smile as Justin returned the smile.

Thomas was googling how to tie a tie as he tried putting it on. "So off to your wedding?" Damian asked as Thomas turned around. "I hate you sometimes you know that?"

"Down to the left on the tie," Damien instructed as he walked out of the bathroom. "What the?" Thomas questioned looking down at his tie. "I swear to god sometimes I can't believe he's my Dad," Thomas mumbled walking downstairs.

"Should I chaperone you kids?" Damian asked with the biggest grin on his face. "No no! I'm 19 Dad!" Thomas yelled as Damian laughed.

Thomas drove to Chrissy's house as he walked to her doorstep. He knocked on her door as she answered. "Holy..." he thought to himself.

She was wearing a black dress with white stripes. "So are we going or are you gonna keep staring at me?" she asked with a giggle looking down at him with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, these are for you," he said handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Aw, that's so nice."

Thomas walked her down the stairs as he pulled out his car keys and called up a black Ferrari. Chrissy's mouth dropped as she looked at the car. "Yeah I got rich grandparents," Thomas said as he opened the door for her as she got in.

They drove to Canlis as they went inside. The waiter led them to a table where he set up the forks and spoons. Thomas looked at the prices as they were above 61 dollars. "Yep, my wallet is going to be empty after this." Thomas thought looking at the menu. "So what are you ordering?" Chrissy asked. "Probably the steak tartare, beets, filet mignon and chocolate. " Thomas said. "Ok, I'll have the Canlis salad, Dungeness crab, lamb, and strawberries. "Waiter!" Thomas called as he waved.

"This is really good lamb. " Chrissy commented taking another bite. Thomas cut a piece of his steak with his knife and took a bite. "So what are you doing this summer?" Thomas asked taking another bite. "I'm getting a job." Chrissy explained as she sipped her drink. "Where exactly?"

"I'm trying to be a journalist for the Seattle Times," Chrissy said. "Wow so why the Seattle times because I remember you didn't like English class back in middle school," Thomas asked reminiscing.

"Well because when you were gone I took interest in journaling thanks to The Arrow," Chrissy explained as Thomas gave an interesting look.

"He's an interesting person and I have a crush on him," she admitted with a blush as Thomas clenched his left hand into a fist under the table. "I'm going to kill Justin," Thomas thought sipping his glass of water. "Wait, why am I jealous?" He thought as he put his hand back on the table.

"What about that bat guy?" Thomas changed the subject hoping to get some praise. "He's scary the way he rarely says anything and he literally leaves grown men mentally scarred, and he steals from Oscorp. Like who does that?" she asked rhetorically while eating a strawberry.

"I knew I should've taken those cameras out."

"So what about your summer Thomas?"

"Oh well me and Justin are trying to catch up on our lives. " Thomas explained taking another sip from his glass. "So how long have you known each other?"

"I met him in 3rd grade on the first day of school. I remember he was such a quiet person to sit by because he always seemed stoic. But as the years went by he loosened up and became the person he is today," Thomas explained as he finished his steak.

"Your check sir." the waiter said as he came by with the check.

Thomas's eyes widened as he looked at the price, he gulped as he pulled out his credit card.

Thomas was driving Chrissy home as he walked her to her door. "I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah me too," Thomas said staring into her eyes. She started moving closer to him. "Oh no not again." Thomas thought to himself. She hugged him as she opened the door. "Bye Thomas," she said staring back at him then going inside. Thomas was smiling as he walked down the stairs and hopped back into his car.

Justin and Jasmine arrived at her house and headed inside. "Well... What should we do?" Justin asked. "Netflix?" Jasmine suggested grabbing the TV remote. "What are we watching though?"

"Hm... Wait I know a good one, but the ending isn't too happy." Jasmine explained flipping through titles on Netflix.

"What is it?"

"Forget it, it's reminds me too much of what's happening now."

Justin looked into her eyes with concern etched into his features. "I'm fine, let's watch Seven Deadly Sins," Jasmine said putting on a fake smile as she played the anime. Justin sighed as he sat on the couch with her. Jasmine just rested her head on his shoulder as they watched in silence with the same thought of the harsh future to come running through their heads.

Justin slowly opened his eyes and started looking around realizing he was at Jasmine's house. He then turned to see a sleeping Jasmine cuddling with him. He smiled softly with a blush before slowly removing her arms and getting up. He yawned while he started stretching before heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he made a quick cup of hot chocolate before grabbing a donut from the pantry. "Dang as bad as things are, I still enjoy the serene quiet mornings like this." Justin thought dipping the donut in the hot chocolate before taking a few bites of it.

Justin then looked at the calendar to see, July 9th as he frowned. "Today's the day isn't it," Jasmine said walking up behind Justin. "Yeah," Justin said finishing his breakfast. "It's been years since he died, and I still can't help but feel that it was my fault."

"You can't know that, he was your father, he loved you so he had to protect you, so quit being so hard on yourself," Jasmine said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah... The thing he always used to tell me was don't be weak, do what you have to do to survive."

"It's a bit ironic though... Those words he gave me, ended up getting him killed," Justin said with tears starting to form. "Listen, we'll get through this together, me and you, ok?" Jasmine said grabbing him by the cheeks and looking into his deep onyx eyes with a gentle smile. "Yeah, but I want to at least visit his grave later."

"Seeing him in this amount of pain just from his dad alone... If he lost me too then... he'd be deva-" Jasmine was interrupted from her thoughts as Justin grabbed her hand and walked outside the door and locked it. They both blushed as they walked towards a random destination with their fingers intertwined.

Thomas woke up with a smile thinking about yesterday's events as he left his room. "So how'd the date go?" Andrew asked as they both headed down the wooden stairs.

"How did you know?" Thomas questioned as they got into the kitchen. "I heard you and dad talking about who's driving you and it was pretty funny I even recorded it," Andrew said smirking showing Thomas the little scene between Thomas and Damian on his phone. Thomas then looked at Andrew. "I'm going to beat you if you post that," Thomas warned pulling out his phone and calling Justin as he got to the park. "

Hello?"

"Are you good because I heard from Andrew you haven't been feeling good lately?" Thomas asked. "Yeah I'm fine, anyways I gotta be somewhere right now so yeah, see ya," Justin answered hanging up. Thomas put his phone away as he headed toward the park.

Justin walked into the graveyard with a sullen look. He glanced at Jasmine before letting go of her hand and walking to a grave marked with his father's name. "Hi dad... it's been a while, I've really missed you, and I've come to tell you I've found someone, someone very special to me, but I don't know if she'll be with me for long." Justin said kneeling as he quickly glanced at Jasmine. Justin placed some flowers on the tombstone before pulling out a bottle of beer.

"I'm still searching, searching for the one that put you here, and when I find him... I'll kill him. Drink up dad you've earned it for what you've done for me, and our family." Justin said with tears flowing as he opened the bottle and poured it onto the grass in front of the grave.

"My final words to you before I go is that this girl I've found is someone I hold close to my heart but I'm so lost on what to do, she'll die in 5 years if she continues on but if she gets a surgery she could die but if it works she has the rest of her life to look forward to," Justin explained getting up as a slight breeze of wind blew as leaves shifted into the air and blew away past him.

"I understand, thank you," Justin said praying before getting up and walking towards Jasmine.

"Are you ok?" Jasmine asked her tone full of worry as Justin was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Yeah... I'm ok, I just needed to talk to him, and I've gotten my answer to something that's been running through my head for a while." Justin answered hugging her back as they slowly left the cemetery.

"I'm ok with it."

"You're ok with what?"

"I'll be ok if you get the surgery because if I can't stop you, it's your choice to make, and on top of that I support any decision, you make because no matter what I'll still be here with you until the very end," Justin said as they crossed the street and walked towards the park. "Jasmine, I-" Justin was silenced as she reached up and put a finger on his lip to silence him.

"Please," she whispered, "Just let me say that... Justin I don't know how to say this, and I don't want to sound stupid or anything."

A single tear dripped down her cheek.

"I don't ever want anything to happen to you Justin," she whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace and burying her face in his jacket. "Don't worry," he murmured into her, "I'm going to be there for you no matter what... I promise." Justin comforted. She looked up from the wet patch she'd quietly cried onto his jacket and looked into his eyes. "No," she whispered, "No I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Justin... I... I love you."

For just a moment there was a brief but stunned and somehow peaceful silence as they just stood there with each other. There was no wind, nor had the sun risen as to illuminate them in the darkness of a building's shadow.

Justin's mind was almost numbed, but not unpleasantly so. He found himself ruptured up in the moment and suddenly relieved that she cared about him that much. What was more, Justin only then realized that he felt the same way for her. He never wanted to see her hurt or in any kind of trouble. He wanted nothing more than to be there for her forever.

"Jasmine," he whispered, "You have no idea how much I love you too," Justin said cupping her cheeks and leaning in with his eyes closed.

All of their surroundings seemed to somehow slow, or stop altogether, frozen in a moment neither one ever wanted to end. The lonely morning dove perched in the nearby oak tree cooed softly in the stillness of the morning, providing the only ambiance for what seemed like miles around, aside from the skittering of little claws as the squirrels and mice scurried about the sidewalk looking for their next bit of food.

As they parted for air they looked deeply into each other's eyes. "It's the moments that I've spent with you that I'll hold onto and cherish forever, so please stop worrying about me ok? So cheer up, and wasn't it you that told me to be more optimistic?" Justin asked with a grin as Jasmine blushed a light pink.

Thomas was looking through the experiments test that Oscorp have on their records. "Spiders, and experimental glider tech?" Thomas said clicking on that file. A video came up as it played.

"Hi, I'm Norman Osborn here to show you the glider from Oscorp. The glider can carry a weight of 10 tons as you can see here as we place 10 tons of steel hanging from it. It also has a weapon system built in for the military which we are trying to get approved for. The blades can pierce through most bulletproof vest and armor. There is a socket for explosives like grenades and flashbangs. The boosters on the back can go up to 60 miles per hour. The suit comes with the glider to protect the user from bullets and withstand 10G forces before hurting the user. We hope to change the world by making it a safer place at Oscorp thank you for watching. Oh, and on a last note, the reason behind the green on the suit is well... My son chose the color, I despise the color green to be honest." The video said as the file closed.

Thomas sat back in the chair as he was thinking. "What is it sir?"

"Pull up that article of that guy in a onesie ." The article came up as Thomas looked at the Green Goblin. He looked back at the glider armor and then the Green Goblin.

"Jarvis I think whoever is wearing that suit worked at Oscorp and stole it," Thomas said looking back at the carving machine.

Justin's arrows were ready as Thomas took them out and proceeded to polish them. He took them to a sanding belt and pushed the tips against the machine.

He then took out Justin's bow as he added the string to it. He then tested the bow on some target sandbags.

He shot one when it went through and broke the wall behind the sandbag. Thomas walked to the wall and pulled out the arrow to see a three feet deep wall. "Holy shit."

Thomas pulled out a quiver and cut the bottom half of it. He put in a motor to rotate the disk holding the arrow tips as Thomas customized some of the tips to be explosive arrows and other varieties.

"Ok I guess Christmas is coming early for Justin this year," Thomas said putting the new gear for Justin in a duffle bag.

Justin got up from his couch after finishing the episode with a now sleeping Jasmine and headed to his room and got his hood and bow before jumping out of the window and closing it. "Welp no better way to end a day then beating the living hell out of criminals," Justin said as he grappled to a roof before scouting around.

He soon heard a thump behind him as he turned around, "Your quick so what's up?" Justin asked. "Well the rich guy helped you so here you go," Thomas said throwing him two duffle bags.

"Uh, thanks for a bag to hide my stuff in?" Justin replied with confusion laced in his tone.

"Look inside," Thomas said rolling his eyes. Justin shrugged his shoulder opening the bags to see a bow and vibranium arrows along with a high tech quiver. "Damn... I'm impressed by rich guy upgrades." Justin said picking up the new stuff and leaving his old stuff in the duffel bag.

"This old bow is a little sentimental though, I've had it for 2 years but, I'm gonna need this for extra power so see ya old friend," Justin said zipping up the bag as he put on the new quiver and put in the arrows as he grabbed the bow analyzing it.

"So... does it have auto aim or a reticle?" Justin asked looking around the bow. "No, I didn't do that because your accuracy is at its best and you might want to be careful with the vibranium tips because I broke my wall shooting those," Thomas explained.

"Got it, aim for the legs and arms,"

"Uh I still wouldn't do that so I put in your normal arrow tips so you don't send the criminals into their graves," Thomas said looking concerned.

"I'm not gonna kill them silly, I'd just hurt them... extremely," Justin said as he folded the bow into a more compact version.

A man in mechanical wings flew by as Thomas and Justin jumped out of the way. "What the fuck?!" Justin yelled getting up as he tried firing an arrow at him. The arrow was hit away by one its wings.

"Jarvis scan its wings," Thomas ordered as he stared at the mechanical winged man.

It then flew down sticking his mechanical talons out, he scratched ground as Thomas and Justin rolled out of the way.

He flew back up and looked down to see an Oscorp truck moving out. "I found the load," he said as he flew down towards the truck. It then started picking up the truck.

"Out of the way!" a voice said behind Thomas and Justin as a thin thread shot between them sticking to the truck. A man with a black and red suit swung past them and on the truck. "Halt in the name of justice or whatever it is," the man said rubbing his chin. Justin quickly grappled behind the guy, with Thomas arriving quickly after.

More mechanical wing people came out as they hooked the truck to a helicopter. "Where do these bad guys get their weapons? Is there a black market for villains?" the man asked. "Black markets are made for villains and this guy based on where he's going I think I know the buyer. Also you're Spider-Man aren't you? I've read up on you before," Justin questioned.

"Come on let's go!" Spider-Man yelled as they all shot after the truck. They landed on the truck as one of the winged people jabbed at the truck knocking Thomas and Justin off balance. Spider-man then webbed Thomas and Justin's feet to prevent them from falling. "You got the guys to the left and I got the right."

"Gladly!" Justin said pulling out his vibranium arrows and fired at the engines of 4 winged men, which in turn exploded on impact causing them to plummet to the ground. Thomas threw emps at some of the winged people. Thomas then shot circle shaped balls as it bursted tying them up to some nearby buildings.

The truck went higher as buildings began to fade from view. Thomas heard hooks behind the truck as the assassins came up. "Crap these guys again," Thomas said.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me with these ninjas already, come on!" Justin yelled pulling out his normal arrows ready to fire. "Whoa ninjas! That's so cool!" Spider-man said in awe as he blinded them with some webbing before he shot a web at the helicopter and started to climb up it.

Thomas quickly elbowed one of the assassins in the face as he ducked under two winged people trying to stab him with their mechanical talons. He threw a batarang into one of the winged men's engine jamming it causing him to fall into the lake. Thomas then threw an electric grenade as it hit the ground exploding paralyzing the assassins as they began to fall off from lack of balance.

"Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to park this helicopter," Spider-man said knocking on the window. The man shot at him as he moved his head. "Guess they don't like parking on Mondays," he joked.

Justin felt the blade cut through his chest as he winced, an idea hatched in his mind as he smirked. "Looks like your flight has been canceled!" Justin mocked as he blocked the slash with his bow and kneed the assassin in the crotch. Justin quickly kicked the man off the truck as he smirked. "See ya!"

Spider-man ripped open the door to the driver seat of the helicopter. "Hi there," he said looking at the driver. The driver shot at him as he moved his head out of the way again.

He quickly shot out a web and swung underneath the helicopter and around the other side kicking out the sniper as he shot a web after him and attached it to the bottom of the helicopter.

kicking the guy with the rifle out and webbing him to the bottom of the helicopter. "Don't worry you're not going to die." Spider-man said looking at they guy hanging.

The man in the passenger seat tried to shoot Spider-man but the bullet bounced and hit the engine.

Thomas saw the helicopter starting to fall and tried to help but got snatched by the last winged person in the air. "Aghhh!" Thomas screamed as the talons pierced his shoulders. He then threw a batarang into the helmet of the person and they jerked back.

Thomas then climbed up them and got on their back. He punched into the back of the wings causing it to malfunction. They were tumbling towards buildings as Thomas shot a grapple to the closest building. Thomas climbed up to safety while the winged man hit a fan.

"Oh my god!" Spider-man panicked as he saw the helicopter falling towards the city. "Ok think spidey think!" he said looking down at the truck where Justin was. "Hey!Mr. Arrow! Can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Yeah sure, what is it?" Justin asked shooting the last assassin off. "I need you to grapple this truck to the closest building for me and then cut off this hook from the helicopter," he said. "Yeah alright," Justin said pulling off the hook from the truck and firing it at a nearby pizza place as he grappled away himself.

Spider-man then shot two webs at a building as he was pulled back against the wall. "Come on pull!" he screamed as the helicopter pulled up. The helicopter continued to fall as his webs broke. He quickly hopped out as he began webbing the helicopter to multiple buildings. The helicopter stopped its descent as he sighed in relief.

Justin looked to see the helicopter had been caught in a web net. "Well... You don't see that every day," Justin said watching the police arrive. He then looked down to his chest to see he had been cut across the chest leaving a long narrow cut across his chest. Blood slowly fell from the cut as Justin grappled home.

Thomas got up slowly as he held his left arm in pain. "Agh!" he groaned holding it. The winged person sat up and started flying away when Thomas jumped on their back. They were 14 feet above the ground. Thomas then punched in the engine and ripped out the core. They started falling again as Thomas threw the winged man underneath himself as they landed on a car. Thomas rolled off in pain as he got up slowly. He picked up the winged person and tied him and took off his armor while leaving him for the police. Thomas called the Tumbler as he fell in and passed out while it took him back to the Batcave.

Justin opened the window to his apartment as he limped in and took off the hoodie. He then grabbed a med kit and started stitching his wound. "Fuck..." Justin said wincing was he finished stitching the cut. Justin then sighed as he fell over in relief after he finished. Justin got up putting on a shirt and taking off his sweats and putting on a new pair of shorts as he put away his suit. He slowly walked to the couch and picked up Jasmine as took her back to his room for her to sleep more comfortably. Justin smiled warmly as he put the blanket over her. He then flopped next to her and put the blanket over himself before fading into a blissful sleep as he felt her warm arms wrap around him.

The Tumbler stopped in the cave as Thomas got out in pain. "Mother Fuck!" he said holding his arm. Thomas was hyperventilating as he pushed in his arm. "AGHHHHHHH!" Thomas said as his shoulder popped back in. "Jarvis get me a cast," Thomas said as he hobbled towards the table. "Sir the ice pack too?" Jarvis said. "Yes please," Thomas said as he put on a cast with a robotic exoskeleton underneath it. "Thomas held the ice pack to his head. Thomas then took out of his pocket of the purple crystal. "Why go through so much trouble for this?" Thomas said inspecting it. Thomas patched the rest of his bruises and cuts up as he headed to the car.

Thomas opened the door quietly as he tiptoed past the kitchen. The lights came on and he turned around. "So where have you been?" a voice said behind him. "Ummmmm," Thomas said thinking. "Why are you sneaking out of the house? You don't think I noticed because I check your room and you're never there," His mom said as she started raising her voice. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she screamed at Thomas as he looked up. "Oh my goodness," she said looking at his cast and his cuts and bruises on his face.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? I'm not losing you again!" she screamed as Damian walked down the stairs. "What's with all the noise?" Damian asked tiredly. "Your son is sneaking out of the house and you're not concerned?!" she said. "Oh well uh he's been seeing a girl," Damian said looking at Thomas. Thomas shot him a looked and said. "Yeah, we went to the movies," as he looked back at his Mom. His mom gave Damian a stare and spoke. "We are going to have a talk," as they walked upstairs. "Good luck Dad," Thomas said as he looked up the stairs. He walked into his room as he turned around to see Andrew standing there.

"So what happened?" he asked looking at his cast. "I uh got in a fight to protect Chrissy," Thomas said laying down on the bed. "Oh so did you win the fight or?" Andrew asked. "No why do you think I have this cast on?" Thomas said. "Oh well Imma goes to my room," Andrew said walking into his room as he looked at a suitcase. Sticking out of the case was a black and red suit as he closed it as he put it underneath the bed.

"Am I dead?" Justin asked looking around. "Wait... No, I'm just sleeping in a bed with Jasmine... Hmph pretty close to heaven," Justin smiled getting up and limping to the kitchen. "Hm... what to eat?" Justin questioned looking through the fridge. "Eh. bacon and eggs sounds good."

"So... Where were you last night?" Jasmine asked rubbing her eyes as she walked out of the room.

"Uh... Thomas's." Justin answered with a nervous grin. "Justin we've been with each other for 2 months and we've been friends for 4 years, so stop lying to me," Jasmine said crossing her arms. Justin pursed his lips debating between telling the truth or lying.

"Alright fine... The truth is well... I'm The Arrow," Justin said throwing the sizzling bacon and eggs on two plates. "What?" Jasmine sounded with a shocked expression. "I'm The Arrow, I'm not gonna lie to you, because I care about you," Justin said taking a bite of bacon. Jasmine sighed, "I'm glad you at least told me the truth, but you need to take better care of yourself, I saw some blood on the floor when I woke up."

"Yeah, I'll try but it's not every day you fight a gang of metal winged men," Justin said kissing her cheek. "So stop worrying and have a plate," Justin said handing her a plate of breakfast.

Thomas walked down in the kitchen to see Damian with a scared expression. "Uh Imma go upstairs," Thomas said turning around to see his Mom. "So where are you going?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Uhhhhhh..." Thomas sounded walking into the kitchen. "So what happened?" Thomas whispered to Damian. "I don't want to explain," Damian said. "You might be having a little sister coming soon," Damian said as Thomas bit into a sandwich. Thomas spit out the food particles and went into the bathroom and threw up. "Dad NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Thomas screamed cringing. Thomas was hyperventilating trying to calm down. He ran up to his room and laid on his pillow screaming.

Thomas later came down as he walked out the door avoiding his Mom and Dad. He called Justin to meet him at the park. Justin walked to the park and sat by Thomas. "Well... What's up?" Justin asked. "Look at this," Thomas said pulling out the crystal and giving it to Justin.

"Wait a second... I've read up on these they were crystals left in the aftermath of the first Avengers battle, they were then reconstructed by Phineas Mason into high tech weapons they were later defeated by the original Spider-Man," Justin said tossing the crystal back to Thomas. "But Phineas died 5 years ago so whoever is making this used to work for him," Thomas explained.

"Huh. So basically we gotta track down his minions and get them." Justin said. "Well it's not that easy because the people who Mason worked for are disbanded so it's going to be harder for us to track them down," Thomas said. "Damn it's never easy, anyways figure out how to backtrack this crystal to the owner while I go back to Jasmine to ask her something important," Justin said getting up to leave. Thomas was looking at Justin with a concerned look as he got up and went to the Batcave.

Justin walked back into his apartment and saw Jasmine casually watching an episode of Fairy Tail. "Hey I'm home," Justin said sitting next to her. "Arrow business?" She questioned. "Yep, anyways I wanted to ask... if.. you... wanted to... heh, uh move in with me," Justin asked nervously twiddling his thumbs. "I don't know... I do stay here a lot, so I don't know you answer for me," Jasmine said with a smirk before pecking him on the cheek. "So I guess that's a yes, well alright I guess we better head to your place and get to packing," Justin said as he turned off the tv. "Hey! I was watching that." Jasmine said feigning anger as they headed out.

From the authors,

Hey guys thanks you for reading chapter 3!

Will we see more of Spiderman? What's going on with the weapons being stolen?

Sincerely DemoFragTom, and TheAsianWriter395


	4. Chapter 4

"Justin, don't you think it'd be smarter to move into my house instead of your apartment?" Jasmine pointed out as she took another bite out of her sandwich. Justin mentally facepalmed as he sighed. "It would've been awkward to say, hey Jasmine mind if I move into your house?" Justin explained his reasoning as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Aw, but you know I can't say no to you," Jasmine teased with a smile.

"Alright alright it would be smarter," Justin admitted finishing his sandwich. "And the benefits of moving to your house are pretty great, for example, I get to be loud with you." Justin teased with a wide smirk as Jasmine's face turned tomato red. "I was just kidding, anyways I'd probably just enjoy cuddling with you at night," Justin said kissing her cheek as he left the kitchen to get started on packing. Jasmine sat there red as a tomato as her mind raced.

Thomas read the newspaper as he sipped a cup of hot chocolate, "Crazy ninjas and winged metal men terrorize city!" the title read. "Batman, Spider-Man, and The Arrow save the day as they stop a helicopter from crashing," Thomas read it aloud as he set down the newspaper. Thomas then glanced at the purple crystal. He picked up the crystal as he placed it into a mineral analyzer.

"Jarvis analyze that," he said as his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered, "Um Where are you?" Chrissy asked.

"I'm in my garage," Thomas lied casually. "I'm in your garage right now so where are you?" she asked. "Shit," Thomas thought to himself as a sense of panic set into him. "I'll meet you at my house I'm somewhere else right now," Thomas explained calmly trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"I'll see you there then."

Thomas walked into his garage as he spotted Chrissy. "Hi," he greeted with an awkward grin. "Good afternoon," she returned as she glanced at his arm where his cast was. She then walked towards him and touched his cast. "What happened?" she asked worry evident in her tone.

"Oh you know fighting some crazy winged guys and ninjas," Thomas said sarcastically. She deadpanned at him as he winced. "I'm just kidding I dislocated it at the gym lifting weights, and I just got out of the hospital," Thomas explained scratching the back of his neck.

"I mean you've gotten buffer since I last saw you." she let a compliment slip as her face lit a tomato red as she turned away from him.

Thomas stood there in silence with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry I said that," Chrissy said turning around. "No it's ok I don't mind," Thomas said as he dropped his smirk. "So how's Justin doing?" she asked breaking the awkward tension around them.

"Terrible because he's going through a tough time and I'm trying to help him through it," Thomas answered with a heavy sigh. "It's Jasmine... She has ALS and they're trying to get through it together." Thomas continued with a sullen expression.

"Is Jasmine the girl that sits across from Justin in Geography?" Chrissy asked gently. "Yeah," Thomas nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that and send her my prayers," she said as Thomas chuckled. "I would but they don't believe in a higher being, but I know things will work out just fine."

Jasmine sneezed as she was helping Justin pack things in his room. "I swear someone's talking about me," Jasmine said wiping her nose with a tissue. "Eh, probably just the weather," Justin commented as he stacked another box on top of a pile of more boxes.

"Wait what's this?" Jasmine asked picking up something off the shelf of the closet. "Shit!! That's the note I was gonna give to her in high school," Justin thought as he remembered the embarrassing content he wrote in the letter. "It's probably nothing I can trash it," Justin answered walking over to her.

"It's for me?" Jasmine questioned as she glanced at him before opening the letter.

"Please don't read that, it was a love letter to you in high school, and it'd be embarrassing for you to read that now." Justin pleaded as sweat beads started forming.

"Too bad," Jasmine stuck out her tongue at him as he internally facepalmed.

"Dear Jasmine, we've been in high school together for 3 years already and our senior year is next year and to be honest I'm kind of nervous for the last year in high school."

Jasmine took a deep breath before she continued to read the letter aloud.

"Anyways I wanted to tell you that I really really like you, and I'm not too great at expressing myself for these type of things but I really care about you and well... I want to date you, If you don't feel the same way it's cool I'd understand, we could just stay friends, anyways um see ya? Sincerely Justin," The note was simple, blunt and clear-cut, but all at the same time very embarrassing for said writer.

"Aw... You cared so much, even during high school," Jasmine thought as a smile formed on her lips before she pecked his cheek. "Thanks for this, and I would've said yes if you asked back then," Jasmine pulled Justin into a hug as he hugged her back gently with a blush.

Thomas was napping in his bed when he heard a thud on a nearby roof. He sat up as he heard a thwip. He heard the thwip again, this time near Andrew's room.

He slowly crept into Andrew's room. He glanced around to see Andrew was nowhere to be found in his room.

He quickly turned around as he heard the window open. He looked up at the ceiling to see Spider-Man crawling over to the door. He dropped down onto the floor silently as he shut the door slowly. He took off his mask and turned around to see Thomas.

"What the f-" Thomas said as Andrew covered his mouth. "What are you doing in my room!?" He whispered waving his arms in a panic. "Uh I was looking at your lego tie fighter," Thomas lied with a guilty grin.

"What was that?!" Their mom yelled a couple rooms over.

"Nothing mom!" Both of them answered as they looked at each other.

"You're Spiderman?" Thomas asked in a whisper as Andrew shook his head. "No, I'm not! This is a cosplay costume," Andrew tried to deny it as Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"You were on the ceiling I'm calling bs," Thomas countered. "Fine, I'm Spider-Man," Andrew admitted as Thomas's smirk dropped.

"Don't tell mom and dad about this," Andrew pleaded.

"You need a major upgrade onesie boy," Thomas teased. "It's not a onesie it's my costume," Andrew argued as he walked into the closet and changing into white t-shirt and sweats

"Wait is that where my 100 dollars went?" Thomas asked as Andrew whistled innocently. "Uh maybe," Andrew answered with guilt-ridden across his expression. "So I'm guessing you made these webs by yourself. But how are you able to climb walls and catch helicopters out of the sky?"

"Well I've been by myself for a year thanks to you and whatever happened to me it made me stronger. I didn't need my glasses anymore, I could even do sports if I wanted to... But I can't because I'm different," Andrew explained as Thomas sat down at on his bed looking at him.

"So what's with the arm?" Andrew asked glancing at the cast. Thomas then pulled a batarang from his pocket and threw it at a wall. Andrew looked back at him with a shocked expression. "So your..?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Thomas answered as he got up and signaled for Andrew to follow him.

"Well damn my back and arms are killing me but other than that, the move was successful," Justin said from the couch. "Yep, looks like you're all moved in now," Jasmine added as she was scrolling through YouTube videos on her phone.

"Hey look another video on Spider-Man," Jasmine pointed out as she watched the video to see Spider-Man stopping a helicopter crash. "Huh. I was there. It sucked," Justin said remembering how he nearly died.

"Well, instead of sitting around on the couch why don't we go to anime expo in a week," Jasmine suggested getting up. "Wait... You're cosplaying?" Justin questioned, his face full of confusion.

"Yep!" She answered before heading out to buy things for her cosplay. Justin smiled as he turned on the tv and put on another episode of Naruto.

Later that day...

Thomas and Andrew were in the Batcave. Andrew was hanging upside down as he looked around. "So is this where you find the bad guys?" Andrew asked. "Yep and I just got finished analyzing the purple crystal," Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to the mineral analyzer. He opened the analyzer chamber as a web attached itself to the crystal before being pulled back to Andrew.

"Huh evil alien crystal," Andrew analyzed the crystal in fascination as Thomas snatched it back. "Don't touch it!" Thomas warned as he turned and pressed a button on the computer.

The bat suit slowly rose from the ground. "Whoa cool suit," Andrew complimented dropping down from the ceiling. "So... You want an upgrade from a onesie right?" Thomas asked with a big smirk across his face. "I'm about to web that smirk of yours shut," Andrew warned as Thomas chuckled.

Thomas quickly pulled up a blueprint of New York's Spider-Man suit and making a few modifications.

"Sir the suit will be done in 13 hours," Jarvis informed then as Thomas called up the Tumbler. Andrew watched the vehicle arrive with his jaw firmly on the ground. "You gotta get me a car like that," Andrew said in awe as Thomas chuckled.

"Hmm... Guess I'll head out, not much to do here other than to wait for Jasmine," Justin thought getting up to leave. "Welp, time to go find Thomas," Justin said walking out the door as he pulled out his phone and called Thomas.

"Yo Thomas."

"Hey Justin you how are you doing?" Thomas greeted.

"Good, so whatchu doing?" Justin asked as he locked the door behind him.

"I'm finding who's trying to salvage the alien tech and Andrew is Spider-Man," Thomas explained as Justin blinked a couple times confused.

"Huh that's a bit unexpected, but I'm not that surprised, he is related to you so yeah, that's cool. Welp have fun I'm going cosplay shopping for anime expo, you wanna come with?" Justin offered.

"No I'm out in Gotham right now," Thomas answered as Justin sighed. "It's in Gotham... In a week, so yeah..." Justin said as Thomas sighed. "Nah I'm good, I'm not really into that stuff."

"Alright see ya around I guess."

"Yeah, see you later."

Justin soon went to the cosplay shop and found Jasmine. "So... What I miss?" Justin asked. "Nothing much, I'm still deciding on what to wear," Jasmine said. "Actually now that I think about it, we should go to comic con," Justin suggested. "Nah, there are a couple of characters i'd like to cosplay as," Jasmine said.

"Yeah I was thinking of cosplaying as Sasuke or 4th Shinobi War Tobi, maybe even The Arrow," Justin joked as he winked at her. "Go Sasuke, you'd get to show off your abs," Jasmine suggested looking through the aisle.

"Heh... Yeah glad you like them," Justin said blushing. "Hm... Nah, imma just be Tobi," Justin answered.

"Yeah I've found one, what do you think," Jasmine said showing him the costume. "A female Yasuo huh. That'd look amazing on you," Justin said glancing at the costume as he analyzed other costumes. "Well I'll go change, and you give me your opinion," Jasmine said leaving to the changing room.

Minutes later Jasmine walked out of the changing room as Justin's jaw dropped at Jasmine's attire. "And that is how you take Yasuo to a whole new level," Justin thought taking in her beauty. "Well, what do you think?" Jasmine asked smirking.

"It makes you look absolutely stunning." Justin complimented offering a thumbs up.

Jasmine's long silky black hair was in a ponytail, she wore a white crop top showing off her flat stomach and slender arms. Instead of the regularly torn shawl, it was a baby blue cape. She wore the same wrist and shoulder armor as seen in the game. To finish she wore navy blue pants with sandals and had a sheathed katana clipped to her right hip.

"Thanks," Jasmine said blushing. "Little ironic though that you're stunning since you're cosplaying as Yasuo," Justin joked as Jasmine chuckled at the joke before going back into the changing room to change into her normal clothing. They soon went to pay for their costumes and props.

As they walked out of the store they discussed their plan for walking around Comic-Con. "Yeah, first we'll head to the DBS panel to see the newest trail-" Jasmine paused abruptly as she fell into unconsciousness. "Jasmine!" Justin yelled catching her in his arms. Justin grabbed the bags before running to the hospital with her.

"Justin... I'm sorry I didn't mean for today to end like this," Jasmine whispered tiredly sitting up on the hospital bed. "Listen I don't care about how this day went, good or bad as long as you're okay I'll be fine because I love you," Justin said looking into her eyes before he felt Jasmine cup his cheek. They both leaned in as their lips met with a fiery passion.

The world seemed to freeze again as they laid there in silence within the plain white walls of the hospital room. Only the faint sound of mockingbirds singing nearby provided an ambiance in the silent room.

As they parted the looked deeply into each other's eyes. The moment was soon ruined as a doctor opened the door and entered. Justin soon moved into a chair and watched the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm ruining a moment between you two young lovers, but I'm here because 2 months ago you requested to do the surgery, and I have the forms right here for you to sign," The woman explained handing her the papers.

"Now before you sign anything I want to make sure that you understand what could happen during this surgery," The woman explained.

"This surgery can kill you if even the slightest thing goes wrong, there is no guarantee that you'll survive, It's a 50/50 split between living and dying, I wanted to make it clear to you before you sign the waivers," The woman finished.

"I understand the risk already and I have so much more I want to do in life and I can't accomplish it in 5 years," Jasmine said holding Justin's hand. "I see, well I hope that with our best efforts you can survive and continue to live a happy life," The woman said as Jasmine finished signing the forms and handed it to her. "Thank you, you can check out when you're ready."

"I scheduled it for 3 days after anime expo,"

"Yeah..." Justin said looking out the window to see rain starting to pour.

"Things will get better, and I'll live I promise," Jasmine comforted stroking Justin's hair. "You better keep to that promise..." Justin whispered as he continued to lay his head on her lap. They sat there in a calming silence with only the soft sound of the rain hitting the window.

"The future's looking brighter because I believe I'll survive, I believe I can do anything if I just believe," Jasmine thought continuing to stroke Justin's hair.

"Justin... I can see it in your eyes, you're scared of the future." Jasmine pointed out looking into his eyes. "I can't lie, to be honest... Every time I think about the future I see failure occurring, and every day and every time I think about this, I see you dead, right there on this bed, lifeless..." Justin said as tears began streaming down his face.

"Then you'll just have to take all your doubts and throw them away and just believe in me, I promised you that I'd survive and I don't go back on promises." Jasmine comforted again bringing him into a hug.

"I love you," Justin said as his frown turned into a small smile. "I love you too," Jasmine said mirroring his smile. They then laid next to each other in a serene silence, with only the sound of rain hitting the window and the occasional clapping thunder to disturb their peaceful silence.

"Your parents are probably gonna be here soon, I'll head home first," Justin said breaking the silence as she nodded. He quickly got up as he waved her goodbye before leaving the room.

Hours later Justin and Jasmine laid in their room at home. Jasmine moved a stray bang to the side of her ear and sighed. "Do you think I'd look pretty with short hair?" Jasmine asked. "You'd look good no matter what you did, but my preference would have to be your long hair because it's nice to mess with and you look beautiful with it," Justin complimented pulling her closer.

"Thanks, so no Arrow tonight?" Jasmine asked kissing his cheek. "No, I'd rather spend that time with you instead, it doesn't hurt to be a little selfish sometimes," Justin said brushing her hair with his fingers. Jasmine sighed in content listening to the rain as they both slowly fell into a blissful sleep.

Thomas was reading off a strong signal of the alien tech off the dock of Gotham. He glided down toward a pile of crates as he landed a few meters away.

He pulled down his x-ray vision goggles as he turned them on with the press of a button. He glanced around at the crates to see the one sitting at the bottom filled with weapons.

He turned off his goggles to see a man selling the weapons. "Well what I got here can fire straight through a man, without leaving a trace of blood or even the slightest sound," the man said pulling out a gun with a cylindrical barrel. Thomas looked over to the men buying the guns. "But I know you didn't come here for these, you came here for this," The man said prying open another crate to reveal vials filled with goblin serum.

"What are you after Ra's?" Thomas wondered as he motioned for Andrew to get into position.

Thomas slipped out a small bomb from his utility belt as he placed it on a street lamp. Soon enough the entire area turned pitch black.

"Shit, the damn Bat musta found out, aight everyone grab a gun, that Bat is getting smoked tonight," the man threw one gun each towards his men as the assassins loaded the serum into a truck.

"The assassins are my problem, you deal with these dealers," Thomas whispered over the comms as he watched Andrew creep his way over to a wall and climb up it as he perched over the ledge above the criminals.

The truck began to drive as Thomas watched it from afar. "Jarvis, set the Tumbler to stealth mode and follow the truck and set a tracker on it," Thomas ordered as the robot ai silently sent out the commands remotely. Thomas pressed a button on his gauntlet as a motorcycle equipped with a turret like gun slowly decloaked.

Thomas hopped on the Bat-Pod as he took off going back into stealth mode.

Andrew pulled down the night vision goggles as he glanced around to see about seven men. He focused in on two men specifically guarding the crates as he made his way around the ledge until he was directly above them.

He quickly hopped off the building and landed silently behind the two men. "Damn I could really go for a beer right now," One of the men complained as Andrew crept behind them. With a dull thud, he slammed their heads together and webbed them to the ground.

"Two down, five more to go," Andrew thought as he quickly hid behind the crates.

Thomas looked at the map on his gauntlet as he saw the truck pull up to a pier. He quickly sped after the truck as he passed by multiple empty streets before arriving at the pier.

"Master, the vials as you requested," An assassin kneeled before Ra's as he nodded his head in approval. Ra's turned his head as he stared down the road leading to the pier. "It'd be wise to think your decisions through my student, you wouldn't want that young lady's, organs spilled onto cold pavement now would you?"

Thomas was left shocked as he checked to see if he was still cloaked. To his surprise he was, so how had Ra's known he was here? Thomas decloaked and got off the bike as Ra's smirked, "How did you know?"

"I knew that you'd get word of the serum exchange, so I expected you here, my threat still stands though, if you choose to continue to struggle and stay here then, I'll gut her personally before dragging you back, as a broken moldable man," Ra's said without a hitch in his sentence.

"But what do you need it for?"

"You expect me to explain my plans to you in detail? You must be a bigger fool than I thought, look what this environment has done to you, you've become soft."

"But I'll humor you, Gotham would have been and still is your final test, destroy the city your idiotic grandfather risked everything to protect," Ra's explained as he kicked the crate into the ocean.

"The serum never meant a thing, you have a week to decide, whether you return and complete your final test..." Ra's paused as Thomas clenched his fist.

"Or you could watch as I destroy it, as you are helpless to do anything," Ra's said as he Thomas began to grit his teeth.

"I'll give you an offer though, if you return, I'll allow your friends to escape and live."

Ra's snapped as they all disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Thomas to his thoughts.

Justin awoke to the early morning Sun's rays dancing across his vision. He looked across from himself to see Jasmine still sleeping, cuddling with him. "Even when she's sleeping she's cute," Justin thought to enjoy her warmth.

Justin pulled out his phone to see that it was 7:37 AM. He quickly texted Thomas and asked what happened with finding the guy who salvaged the alien tech.

Jasmine soon stirred before awakening. "Morning, sleep well?" Justin asked smiling warmly at her. "Other than my hair being a mess, then no I slept amazingly, how about you," Jasmine asked as she laid on his chest. "It was great," Justin answered as he yawned.

"Hm. You want breakfast or should we stay like this?" Justin asked as she began to yawn.

"Breakfast and this time I'll make it," Jasmine said getting up. "Aw... but it was so nice and warm," Justin thought as he sighed.

"Sure," Justin replied as he got up and headed to the couch. Minutes later he went in to check on her progress. "Huh. Soup. Neat, is it done?" Justin asked. "I think so," She answered.

Justin took a spoonful and tasted it. "Why is it so sweet?" They exchanged eye contact for a second and Justin realized what she had done. "Jasmine, did you mistake the sugar for the..." Justin stopped as the answer was clear from the taste and Jasmine simply nodded shyly as she blushed.

"Hey they look the same so you can't blame me, okay?" Jasmine said pointing to the salt and sugar with her hands as Justin simply sighed. " Alright mistakes happen, next time though just taste it before you toss it in," He took the spoon and stirred the pot slightly as whole uncut vegetables floated up.

He blinked a couple of times before staring directly at the vegetables. "What the? Why is there an uncut carrot and potato?" Justin asked confused as he pointed at the soup. "You had to cut those?" Her question was answered with Justin's petrified face.

"When do you cook vegetables without cutting them? These aren't even peeled..."

"I'm sorry..." she said nervously twiddling her thumbs. "You suck at cooking, don't you?" Justin asked while pursing his lips, she was about to rebuttal but closed her mouth and nodded.

"You don't have to lie about being bad at cooking," Justin said turning off the stove as he dumped the soup. "But...doesn't that mean that I'll make a bad wife?" Jasmine asked blushing.

"What? No of course not! Look I can cook just fine so just let me take care of you," Justin said as he blushed bright red right after the words left his mouth.

"Shit!!! Did I just accidentally say that I want to marry her?" Justin thought. "Then you promise you'll always cook for me?" Jasmine asked blushing as she held her pinky out.

"I promise." He said taking her pinky in his.

Thomas slammed down his fist on a table as he let out a frustrated roar. "Why couldn't he just let me go damn it!" Thomas yelled as he punched the table again snapping it in half. "Sir I'd recommend you stop, we only have so many tables left," Jarvis said as Thomas took a deep breath.

"Thomas, I got the dealers!" Andrew yelled as he swung into the Batcave. "Oh... Are you okay?"

"No, Ra's is coming..."

"Who?"

"Welp. Enjoy!" Justin said as he set a plate in front of her. Justin had prepared her a small ham and cheese omelet. Jasmine thanked Justin before picking up her spoon and taking a small bite. It had a wonderful combination of the sweet fluffy egg and juicy ham along with a small dash of green onion. "~mmm~ It's so good!" Jasmine exclaimed taking another bite.

"Glad you like it." Justin sat across from her and beginning to eat his breakfast in silence with her. Unlike most people they enjoyed the moments of silence, It made the moment feel normal and made both of them feel special since it was their company that mattered.

Soon after Justin picked up the plates and went to clean them off along with the rest of the kitchen as they chatted away to some soft lofi-hip-hop in the background.

Thomas sat in front of the Bat-computer with a grim expression as he stared at the cave's ceiling.

He sat in silence reflecting the last time he fought Ra's in a spar, he had lost badly and was beaten to within an inch of his life. Even though he was nearly beaten to death he had landed a fatal wound on Ra's heart and stabbed him.

He sighed heavily as the oncoming battle with Ra's would be harsh if not deadly one if he didn't come up with a plan soon.

But first, he had to inform Justin, he quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket as he texted his best friend.

"They're coming here in a week, so I have to be ready for anything," Thomas thought as he pulled up a blueprint for a new suit from the Bat-computer.

"Jarvis give me the analysis for the Batsuit V. 8.03," Thomas ordered as Jarvis opened up the file.

"Sir this suit comes equipped with flexible plates, overlaying an MR fluid layer, which hardens on impact, this fluid allows for advanced counterplay and offensive play," Jarvis explained as Thomas nodded letting Jarvis begin work on the suit.

An alarm went off as Thomas glanced at the Bat-computer. The assassins were robbing a bank this time, the reason why he didn't know.

Thomas walked over to the computer as he checked the camera feed. That was definitely the League. He sighed as he heard the Batsuit slowly rise from the ground.

Justin walked into the bedroom and grabbed his gear and hoodie from the closet. "So you're going out tonight?" Jasmine asked walking up to him and looking up at him.

"Someone has to stop all the criminal scum on the streets, plus Batman just told me that the League of Assassins is robbing a bank," Justin explained strapping the quiver on.

"Please be careful, I don't want a corpse for a boyfriend," Jasmine said pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you, and I wish I could just stay but the city needs me," Justin said smiling warmly as he moved a stray bang from her eye. "Kick some ass, I'll be waiting to hear about it when you get back," Jasmine replied with a wink.

"No problem," Justin answered with his voice was now modulated as he put on the hood and mask before he opened the window. "See ya!" Justin yelled before he grappled away.

Thomas looked around on the quiet rooftop as a thud came from behind him. "Yo," Justin greeted sitting next to him.

Andrew landed next to Thomas as his new mask's eyes were constantly shifting. "Hey uh am I going to have to adjust to the moving eyes?"

He was wearing a red and blue suit with a giant spider symbol on his chest and eyes that adjusted to his expression.

Shadowy figures began to appear as Justin sighed. "Fucking hell with these ninjas,"

From the Authors,

Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 4! What is Ra's plan? Will our heroes be able to thwart their plans? Find out next time on Heroes of Tomorrow Chapter 5!!!

Sincerely Demo Frag Tom and TheAsianWriter395


	5. Chapter 5

"Ra's come out!" Thomas yelled as two assassins stepped aside. "Back again so soon?" Ra's stepped forward as Thomas grit his teeth.

"What are you planning?!" Thomas had lost his temper as Ra's chuckled softly. "Just a necessary precaution if you really intend to face me," Ra's explained as he sidestepped a sloppy right hook.

Ra's was quick to act on Thomas's opening and kicked his feet from underneath him. "You're an untamed mongrel now, just look at you, you've let your emotions run wild," Ra's mocked as Thomas got up.

"What is it you after?" Thomas asked wiping away the blood trail on his mouth.

"The destruction of Gotham, it doesn't matter who presses the trigger, because when it happens, not one person within this state will be able to escape death," Ra's explained as Thomas clenched his fist.

"You're going to set off a nuke?" Justin asked as Ra's glanced at him. "Precisely my intention," Ra's answered as he grabbed the arrow fired at him from mid-air.

The time for talk was over as Andrew shot forward at Ra's. Unfortunately for Andrew even though he could predict what Ra's was going to do next, his body could not react in that time.

Ra's quickly hopped onto another roof with a smirk as he waited for Thomas's reaction.

Andrew was on the ground unconscious, Thomas glanced at him before gritting his teeth and making a beeline towards Ra's.

Justin drew back his bow but to his surprise, he was tackled onto the ground by an assassin. "Get off of me!" Justin yelled as he flipped the assassin off the roof.

He looked over to see Thomas engaging into hand to hand combat with Ra's. "Damn it looks like they don't want me interrupting their dance," Justin thought as he coughed a bit before standing up.

Thomas slapped away Ra's arm, as he hopped back to gain some distance. The two men began to circle each other dangerously as an explosion was heard from the bank roof.

Justin fired off another set of explosive tip arrows as he threw down a smoke bomb. He ran through the smoke as he saw Ra's silhouette in the distance.

Three vibranium arrows soared through the smoke as Thomas ran at Ra's. He reeled back his leg as he attempted to kick Ra's in the head. His left foot was quickly swept underneath him as he fell to the ground.

Ra's ears quickly keyed in on the sound of the flying arrows. With inhumane reaction time, he drew his sword and cut the arrowheads from their bodies as the arrowheads pierced the ground. While the arrow bodies slammed against a brick wall snapping in half.

Justin grappled into the air as he pulled back his leg before he kicked at Ra's head. But unfortunately, Ra's simply ducked as Justin landed and turned to block the sword with his bow.

"Maybe it'll work again?" Justin thought as he struggled to push back the blade. Justin quickly pulled back his knee in an attempt to knee Ra's in the crotch. But to no avail, the master of the assassin leaped backward away from Justin's attack.

Thomas got up coughing as he threw a batarang at Ra's, but just like Justin's arrows, it was completely useless.

Ra's returned his sword to its scabbard as he blocked Justin's punch and grabbed his arm. "You know you should be careful, you wouldn't want that girlfriend of yours hurt now would you? Now then, let me borrow this," Ra's mocked as he kneed Justin in the crotch before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him off the roof.

"It seems like our little fight is over, we'll meet again soon," Ra's said as he signaled for his assassin to leave with the money. With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke as Thomas stumbled towards the ledge of the roof. He coughed as he saw Justin on top of a crushed car barely conscious.

"Jarvis... Get the Tumbler here now."

Later...

Justin slowly opened his eyes as he felt a dull pain in his back. "So we lost huh..?"

"Yeah," Thomas answered as he finished bandaging his leg. "He beat us, and he didn't even look like he was trying," Andrew said as he sighed.

Andrew hopped off the bed as he walked up the stairs to the broken manor ready to leave.

Justin blinked a couple of times as he got a grip of where he was. He sighed heavily as he struggled to sit up.

"You know I learned something tonight... After fighting him, I learned that none of this is worth it... I want to avenge my dad, but it's not worth leaving Jasmine worried sick about me or all the pain that I have to take..." He trailed off as he went into a coughing fit.

"I quit... I don't wanna end up dead and I don't want him to touch Jasmine."

Justin got up as he picked up bloody hoodie. Thomas stood there in silence thinking of Ra's plans. "Thomas, you should quit while your ahead, I've been at this for years, " Justin said as he limped towards the stairs.

"You wanna know what happened on that night..." Thomas asked as he turned his gaze from the Batcomputer to the stone floor.

"My brother was murdered... You remember that?

"I wanted to kill that son of a bitch," Thomas said with venom in his tone. "I wanted him to die for what he did, but the cops couldn't find him."

"So I joined the League, I joined them because I wanted to be stronger than I was," Thomas explained as he sighed.

"But then I found out who killed Brian. He was a single father and had a son and he wanted a better life for his son," Thomas said as his expression and tone softened.

"I wanted revenge so bad, and when I found out he was dead I was lost, I went back to the League..."

"I looked at the League and I saw people like myself consumed by revenge and anger, and I didn't want to be part of that anymore."

"That's why I came back because I needed to come back to my friends and family. Then I found a new purpose after I found the Batcave, I made it my goal to protect everyone I love and so one has to suffer what I went through."

Justin nodded in understanding before he walked towards the exit.

Justin limped back into his house as he fell over onto the couch. He closed his eyes exhausted as he heard the lights switch being flipped.

"Oh my god!" Jasmine yelled as she came to his side.

"What happened?!" Jasmine asked looking at his bruises and the blood on his shirt.

"Crazy ninja boss. Building. You can guess," Justin said tiredly. "He threw me off, but I'm fine, anyway I'm done with The Arrow, to be honest," Justin said as Jasmine sighed sitting next to him.

"I'm glad it's over, now things can just go back to normal," She said leaning on the couch. "Yeah," Justin replied as a serene silence settled between them.

Thomas had missed a couple of calls from Chrissy as he was still shaken up from Ra's. She had left him a voice message. He put the phone on speaker as he walked over to his desk.

"Hey Thomas, where have you been? You've been missing my calls for the past few days. Whatever is going on with you I hope you figure it out."

Thomas looked down at his phone as he went to contacts.

He looked at Chrissy's number as he leaned on the door. He bit his lower lip as he called Chrissy. "Hey," Thomas greeted.

"Hi," she replied as Thomas yawned.

"So uh where have you been? You haven't been picking up my calls or answering my text?"

"I uh I've been busy with a project," Thomas answered as he decided to lay down on his bed. "Call me back when you don't lie straight through your teeth,"

There was silence as Thomas bit his lower lip in regret. The phone went silent as Chrissy hanged up.

Thomas felt lost as he put the phone down. He was holding back the tears as he felt all the stress hit him all at once.

Tears began to fall onto his bed as he tried to hold his choked sob back.

Time seemed to pass by for who knows how long as Thomas eventually fell asleep.

"Huh. honestly, I don't know what to do anymore." Justin said as he laid in bed with Jasmine. "Hm... we could just stay like this," Jasmine suggested as she laid on his chest.

"Eh... I think I'll teach you to cook."

Jasmine punched him in the arm as he winced, "Hey I mean it, honestly it'd be a nice way to pass the afternoon," Justin said as he got up. "Fine," Jasmine said getting up as they headed to the kitchen.

"Alright let's start with something basic, like... uh, hm...eggs?" Justin questioned unsure of himself. "Hey I can cook eggs just fine," Jasmine said.

"Do we need to prove that?" Justin asked.

"Fine... I can't cook eggs, okay," Jasmine whispered as she blushed. "Remember there's nothing to be ashamed of, plus I'm teaching you, remember?" Justin asked lifting her chin and kissing her softly.

"Well let's get to it then," Justin said as he pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge.

Thomas woke up as he was feeling exhausted. He walked downstairs into the kitchen as he sat down at the table. He put his head on the table as Damian walked by. He put his hand on his back as he looked at Thomas. "You ok?" he asked. "No do I look like it?" Thomas said staring at him with his weary face. Damian gave him a glare.

"Look it was 18 years ago when I had an argument with your mother. I had kept something from her that I shouldn't have."

"She was going to leave me but I told her the truth. I remember her look on her face before we made up. We kissed and got in bed and then you were born!"

Thomas stood up in disgust and walked to the front door. "Thanks for the advice and the disgusting story. I'm going to Justin's now," Thomas said walking out the door.

Thomas knocked on Justin's door, as Justin came to the door and opened it. "Hey man what's up?" Justin asked letting him in.

Thomas smelled smoke as he coughed. "Uh, heh... well she tried cooking eggs and everything went wrong," Justin explained rubbing the back of his neck chuckling. "Well, at least she tried," Thomas said coughing again.

Yeah but right afterward she tried again and it's actually pretty good," Justin said walking back into the kitchen with Thomas.

"So what's cooking?" Thomas asked walking into the kitchen. "Eggs, Chinese sausage, and rice," Jasmine answered.

"And it's burnt counterpart is in the trash," Justin pointed out with a grin as Jasmine punched him in the arm. "I didn't know oil was that flammable alright!" Jasmine yelled pointing to the slightly burnt stove.

Thomas smiled looking at both of them. "So... what brings you here Thomas?" Justin asked handing Thomas a plate.

"I don't want to talk about it," Thomas answered sitting down at the table. "Ok? Well, how's Chrissy?" Justin questioned as they sat at the table.

Thomas's face dropped as he gave Justin a look. "Yeah, I'm not gonna push that topic any further... So uh hm... Uh... So how's your arm?" Justin asked with a blank face unable to come up with a topic.

"Still dislocated from the gym," Thomas said taking a bite. "Yeah, the bat gym right?" Jasmine added on sarcastically.

Thomas glared daggers at Justin. "Dude!" Thomas accused him as Justin shrugged his shoulders. "What? Wasn't me, she just guessed and I confirmed, " Justin said taking a bite. Thomas looked back down at his plate as he took a sip of water.

"You hear about that major rework coming for Azir?" Jasmine asked. "The fuck, really? Why though Azir is broken but he isn't that bad, right?" Justin asked. "Yeah, I don't know either, I was hoping they would've nerfed Talon again," Jasmine said.

"Yeah but then Talon mains wouldn't play Talon much," Justin argued.

"Well anyways moving past that, you can crash in the guest room if you need." Justin offered as he finished his food. Thomas then went to clean up his own dish and went in the guest room.

Justin sighed in content as he walked into his room, "Man, for the first time in a long time, I actually feel human." Justin thought as he plopped down on the bed and turned on the tv. "Hm... What to watch?" Justin thought as he scrolled through titles on Netflix. "Let's get a new anime to watch, Your Lie in April? Nah too sad, Naruto? Too much filler, Sword Art Online? Eh, why not?" Justin said as Jasmine came in.

"SAO huh. It's not too bad, I'm a bit surprised you didn't watch it yet." Jasmine said laying next to him. "Eh. I was bored so I was like why the hell not?" Justin said as he turned on the first episode. The night went by slowly as the couple binged through the anime.

Thomas sat in his room thinking about Chrissy. He remembered when he first met Chrissy. It was a windy fall day as Thomas was playing in the backyard. His Mom opened the door as a girl and a woman walked in. "Hey Vanessa," his mom greeted as she walked to the backyard. "Honey you have a new friend to play with!" she said as a girl walked up to Thomas. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she said. "Do you wanna play Kings and Queen?" Thomas asked. "What's that?" she asked. "Well, this is King Arthur the bravest of them all and ruler of the kingdom," Thomas said showing her a lego figure. "And this is Queen Elizabeth the King's partner in crime," Thomas said. She then picked Queen Elizabeth. "Well I think the queen should have some rule over the land," she said as they played around with the toys.

They were laying on the grass later looking at the clouds. "Look that one looks like a bunny," Chrissy said. "That one looks like Shrek the ogre," Thomas said. Thomas then sat." Hey, I didn't get your name?" he asked. "Oh it's Chrissy," she said. Thomas was looking down at her thinking they had a long road ahead of them.

The clouds went back to being a ceiling as Thomas was smiling. He snapped out of his gazing and picked up his phone. He stopped himself as he gripped the bed in pain. "No not today," he said putting down his phone.

"Damn. This is boring people were right, SAO is garbage," Justin said turning off the tv. "Hm... What to do?" Justin thought. "The fuck is that noise?" Justin said as he got off the bed and walked outside to see Thomas sneaking out and trying to open the window. "Uh... Dude just use the front door." Justin said. "Oh right um... Imma just go now." Thomas said opening the door and leaving. Justin sighed and facepalmed, "Dumbass, well shit... What to do since no more vigilante nights?" Justin asked himself as he got himself a sandwich.

"Hey Andrew," Thomas said on the phone walking down the street.

"Wassup?" he greeted

"Meet me at the Batcave."

"I'm behind you," Andrew said as Thomas looked up. He hanged up as Andrew got in the car with him. Thomas was driving as Andrew looked around. He touched the radio as Thomas smacked his hand. "Don't touch that."

They drove into the Batcave as Andrew waited in the car. Thomas pressed his hands against the table as Andrew got out. "What are we waiting for?" he asked walking up the stairs.

"Thomas, what's going on?" He asked getting walking closer to Thomas.

"I have to join him," Thomas said as Andrew's head dropped.

"Andrew If I don't do this he's going to kill everyone in Washington," Thomas explained.

"So that's it huh? You're going to leave me again," Andrew frowned as he took off his mask and grabbed Thomas by his collar. "Do you know how hard it's been without you?!" Andrew asked tearing up. "I know," Thomas said hugging Andrew.

From the Authors:

Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of Heroes of Tomorrow.

Thomas struggles to keep his personal life while Justin quit being the arrow.

Being torn apart what will Thomas do?

Sincerely, DemoFragTom and Theasianwriter395


	6. Chapter 6

"Welp Anime Expo is here, You ready?" Justin asked. "Of course I am! I've been ready!" Jasmine exclaimed excitedly.

"Well as long as you're happy I'll be fine," Justin said with a grin.

"Glad you feel that way, now come on!" Jasmine yelled grabbing his hand as they towards Anime Expo. "Best day ever," Justin thought as they ran towards the huge convention.

"Did you ever wonder if fairy tales exist?" Jasmine asked glancing at him.

"Not really, Why?" Justin asked curiously.

"Because I think we're living in one," Jasmine answered smiling warmly at him as they arrived.

"I'm still wondering though, where's your costume?" Jasmine questioned. "Uh... Well, I uh... Forgot it at the hospital," Justin said blushing as he was twiddling his thumbs. Jasmine sighed as she turned back towards the convention.

"It's fine we'll just see the panels like we planned instead of entering the competition," Jasmine said smiling as they entered into the huge building.

A few days later...

Thomas looked into his closet to see it mostly empty. "Huh time to update my clothing."

Thomas went to the mall looking around in different stores.

He was sorting through shirts in the men's section for collared shirts and button-up shirt.

Thomas sighed as he decided to just go look for a hoodie instead as he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Thomas asked as he looked up.

It was Chrissy, Thomas began to panic.

"SHIT!" he thought as he mentally kicked himself for bumping into her.

"Oh hi..." Chrissy greeted glancing at Thomas. "Uh... Hi," Thomas replied awkwardly. They looked away from each other coughing. They looked back at each other as Thomas broke the silence. "So um..." Thomas sounded rubbing his arm.

"Hey look um I'm sorry about not calling you for the past few days," Thomas said scratching the back of his head. Andrew quickly strolled by as he yelled, "I hear him when I sleep he says he loves you and he misses you HUHHHHHHHH!"

Thomas gave Andrew a death stare. "I'm going to murder him later," Thomas thought. Thomas heard giggling as he turned back to Chrissy.

Thomas sighed as he facepalmed. "Can I talk to you somewhere in private?" Thomas asked as Chrissy nodded before following him.

He was driving down the forest while Chrissy was looking around. "Where are we going?" she asked as Thomas glanced at her before he drove up to the waterfall

They got out as she walked up to it. "This is amazing," She said touching the waterfall. Thomas then touched the waterfall looking up. "Where did you find this place?"

"It's at my grandfather's house," Thomas answered glancing at the mighty waterfall. "So this is where you've been? Why here?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I've never known him and I wanted to know about him so I've been coming here to find out more about him," Thomas answered returning her gaze.

"Well I hope you find out more about him," Chrissy said shifting her gaze to the waterfall as she moved her hand in the waterfall. The water splashed on Thomas as she covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!"

Thomas smirked back at her as he splashed water at her. They chased after each other splashing each other in the small lake.

Later they walked up from the waterfall as they went up the hill leading toward the mansion.

Chrissy was wrapped in a towel with wet hair looking at the photos on the wall. She looked up at the vines covering the ceiling and the walls. Thomas guided her to the attic where it was dusty with some parts destroyed. He climbed around a wall to get to the roof.

She came and sat next to him as they looked over at the city lights. "You know when it's not in danger it's a nice place," Thomas said hugging his knees looking at the freeway. "I've haven't seen the city like this in years," Chrissy said looking out at the city.

Thomas pulled out his phone getting a text from Andrew. "I gotta go," Thomas said as Chrissy frowned at him.

"Unbelievable," she said climbing off the roof. "Wait, hold on Chrissy," Thomas called out following her. She was storming down the hallway as Thomas tried catching up to her.

She then walked down the stairs to the living room as Thomas ran down the stairs walking into the living room. "Hey!" Thomas yelled walking into the living room.

"Every time I try to get close to you, you back out or you push me away!" she yelled at him.

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"What are you trying to protect me from!?"

"Something I can't explain either," Thomas answered. "Then why protect me?" she asked calming down.

"Because I love you!"

There was a calm silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Thomas looked away as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Chrissy stepped forward as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Thomas returned the kiss as the two stood there for what seemed like forever.

"I love you too."

The next morning...

Justin blinked as he looked around to see he was in the waiting room of a hospital. "Sir?"

"Huh?" Justin looked up to see s surgeon looking down at him. "The surgery was a success, she wants to see you," the surgeon said as Justin nodded standing up. "Follow me please."

Justin followed the surgeon into a hospital room where Jasmine was giving him a heartwarming grin. "Told you, I'd keep my promise," Jasmine said with a wink as the surgeon closed the door. Justin walked over to the bed as he pulled her into a hug.

He let go of her as he helped her off the bed. "Gentle, I'm still sore from that," Jasmine warned as Justin chuckled. "I'm just so glad that you're okay," Justin said with a smile but his smile was soon lost as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest.

He saw the blade not just go through his chest but Jasmine was just as impaled as he was. He turned his head behind him slowly coughing up blood.

"Ra's? You bastard... How can you just stand there... Like what you just did is nothing!"

"Justin..?" Jasmine called out as Justin gritted his teeth pushing them off the blade. Justin heard the sword clatter to the floor as held Jasmine in his arms.

"Jasmine stay with me, you're gonna be okay," Justin said as she shook her head coughing up blood. "I don't wanna die, please don't leave me," She pleaded as Justin closed his eyes gritting his teeth. "I won't leave you, but you can't go either," Justin choked out.

"Someone, anyone! Please! She's dying!" Justin called out as Jasmine put her hand on his cheek. "Justin, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I broke my promise," Jasmine flicked his forehead for the last time as her arm fell limp.

Justin's lip quivered as he saw the pool of blood forming underneath the both of them. "I-I couldn't save you either... This is my fault... And now I'll die right here... Right next to you," Justin said weakly as he collapsed to the ground next to her.

"This is why sharing a bond with someone make you weak if you used your time more wisely you could've killed me, my blade's right there," Ra's mocked as Justin gritted his blood-stained teeth.

He reached for the sword but he soon felt what little strength he had left leave him as he too left the world of the living.

Justin jolted awake taking in ragged breaths, he looked around to see he was still in his room. He sighed in relief when he saw Jasmine was still asleep. He got up shakily as he walked out of the room silently and into the kitchen.

"It was just a nightmare... just calm down Justin, there's nothing to be afraid of," Justin whispered to himself as he looked at his hands to see they were shaking.

"He wouldn't hurt her... He's after Thomas," Justin thought paranoia taking over as he looked around the kitchen. He put a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced at the clock and sighed, 5:39 AM.

"Justin?" Jasmine called out as she walked out of their room rubbing her eyes. She yawned as she walked up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a nightmare..." Justin said bringing her into a tight hug. "It's about today isn't it?" Jasmine asked returning the hug as he nodded.

They walked over to the couch and sat down as Justin sighed heavily wiping away a few tears.

"It's okay… I'll make it through this I promised," Jasmine said stroking his hair gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're all I have left… How can I not worry about you?" Justin asked leaning in. There was a brief moment of silence as their lips met.

A slow dim light shined over the horizon as they were illuminated by the sun's morning rays.

Jasmine smiled as they parted, "I love you," Jasmine said pulling off Justin's shirt. "I love you too, but are you sure?" Justin asked as she nodded.

He simply replied by taking off her glasses and t-shirt. Before bringing her into a tender kiss as he picked her up and brought her to the bedroom.

Hours later Jasmine stood in front of the door with Justin. "I'll be fine, I promised remember?" Jasmine asked pecking his cheek. "Yeah, I remember, you better keep that promise," Justin answered hugging her.

"I will now why don't you just go do something else and wait for me," Jasmine suggested.

"I'm fine, I'll just wait here for you," Justin replied smiling warmly at her.

"Well I'll see you later," Jasmine said as she hugged him again before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Justin said waving at her retreating figure faded with distance. Justin could smell the fresh air as he saw the sun shining down on the flowerbed.

"Huh. Maybe today will turn out for the best." Justin said as he stared into the distance.

Thomas felt pretty satisfied this fine morning, he had his first kiss. It was a magical experience but he had to focus, Ra's is a problem too has to be dealt with in the safest way possible.

The operating room was silent as the only sound was the steady beat of Jasmine's heart through the monitor. "So far so good," The head surgeon said with a bead of sweat rolling off his forehead as he made an incision. The heart monitor suddenly flat-lined, "Damn! I cut too deep!" the head surgeon thought as he panicked,

"Her heartbeat stopped!" yelled the head surgeon. "Quickly grab the ICD!" He ordered turning his head to the other surgeon.

"Jack I don't know if she'll survive, her chances look very slim, the damage is so extensive over years, if she had come in a lot earlier her chances would be higher." another surgeon informed.

"The chances don't matter, I won't lose a patient, it's our jobs as surgeons to help our patients, so stop looking at the worst case scenario!" Jack responded as a nurse returned with the ICD.

"If you say so," The surgeon whispered as he helped put on the pads for the ICD.

Justin paced around the house trying to calm his nerves. Justin took a deep breath before sitting down. "Calm down Justin. She'll be fine, just have to stay... calm..." Justin said as he took deep breaths.

Justin got up and decided to go out for a walk to try to calm himself. "Dammit! Why can't I shake this feeling?" Justin asked himself looking at his shaking hands as he walked out of the house and locked the door behind him.

As he walked he glanced at the brilliant blue sky and shining sun. "It's a beautiful day outside today... Perfect weather... the perfect setup for a storm," Justin thought feeling the dread set back in.

"I gotta stop thinking like this." Justin thought shaking his head as he crossed a street.

"Clear!" Jack yelled as a buzz was heard. "Come on live!" Jack screamed as he yelled clear once again as he used the defibrillators on Jasmine.

"Jack, her heart stopped 3 minutes ago... I think... it's time to stop." the other surgeon put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Dan, we can't quit, as doctors, we devote our lives to saving people, I'm not quitting on her, now turn the charge higher," Jack said as Dan flipped a switch and pressed a button. "Clear! Live damn it!" Jack yelled as he continued to try to restart Jasmine's heart.

Justin suddenly felt an intense pang run through his heart as he fell over onto the sidewalk. He quickly put a hand on his chest as he struggled to catch his breath.

"No... No… This can't be happening..." Justin thought in disbelief as he got up and walked towards the hospital.

His walk had turned into a full sprint as dread began to set into his consciousness.

Justin ran into a group of people and was knocked over by a group of oncoming people. "Get out of the way!" Justin yelled as he got back up and pushed people out of his way as he started running again.

Justin's vision slowly started to blur as his surroundings became patches of color. He flipped over a car that nearly ran over him as he could hear a pounding in his ears.

"You promised… So please don't tell me you lied!" Justin thought as he continued to run forward with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The operating room was silent as Dan walked up to stop Jack, "That's enough, there's nothing we can do now, may God bless her soul," Dan said as he took the defibrillators away from Jack and put them away with a grim expression.

"I'm so sorry... That someone so young had to go through something like this," Jack said with a pang of guilt as he shed a few tears.

"Jack we can't save everyone, sometimes we just have to live with the guilt and move on," Dan said as he went outside to file the report.

Jack sighed as he wiped away the tears and walked outside to talk to Jasmine's parents.

Justin arrived at the hospital minutes later and rushed to the front desk and got Jasmine's room number. He quickly dashed up the flight of stairs and got to the hallway to see Jasmine's parents talking to a surgeon.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aoki but, your daughter... Didn't survive the procedure," Jack said with his face full of remorse to Jasmine's father.

Jasmine's father looked down in sorrow as her mother fell to her knees and broke down. "Why?! Why did it have to be my Jasmine?!" Her mother cried out as her husband comforted her. Her father shed tears as he held her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Jack said looking down at the floor. The crying couple left soon as Justin hid behind a corner as he waited for the couple to disappear. Justin hesitated as he got off the corner and walked towards the surgeon.

"Is... is she..." Justin was unable to finish his question as he held back his tears. "I'm so sorry." Jack apologized with a deep remorse. Justin felt his heart shatter, as he fell onto a wall and slid down.

"The operating room is still open, you're… You're free to go in..." Jack said patting Justin on the shoulder as he left the young man alone.

Tears fell from Justin's eyes as he let out a choked sob. "Why? WHY DAMN IT WHY?!?! The world... It's just so... unfair… She was so innocent… She didn't deserve any of this..." Justin said through sobs as he sat there in the hallway a crying mess.

Justin cried for minutes on end as he slowly calmed down to a sniffling.

"You broke your promise..." Justin whispered as he shakily stood up and hesitated as he walked to the operating room door and pulled the door open.

There was a dim light that illuminated the room as Justin walked in.

He slowly approached Jasmine's still form, he could feel himself losing his composure again as he arrived in front of her.

He fell over on her body and started crying. "Why?" He whispered wishing that she'd answer back.

Justin slowly got up and wiped his tears away with his sleeves. Justin wordlessly with a sullen expression left the hospital with his hands tucked away in his hoodie pockets.

Justin looked up to see the once brilliant blue sky had turned grey and the once bright sun was now blocked by dark clouds. He could see crows circling over him as he felt a drop of rain hit his forehead.

He walked across the street slowly as the rain started to bombard him and drench his clothing.

What did rain matter when you felt dead inside anyway?

Justin continued to feel the dull ache in his chest as he continued to walk down the street. He didn't put on his hood, nor did he try to stop the rain from drenching him. What did it matter anyway? He could care less if he got sick.

Thunder clapped as he arrived in front of his house. He hesitated as he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He walked inside to see the house was dark and clean.

He slowly walked towards the couch before collapsing and breaking down letting out his sobs.

Justin heard the door shut as he saw Thomas walking towards him. "Justin? What happened?" Thomas asked concerned.

"Thomas... S-She's-" Justin said as he sat up and was unable to finish as Thomas interrupted him. "You don't have to finish, I'm so sorry..." Thomas said bringing him into a hug. A bolt of lightning briefly illuminated them as Thomas let go of Justin.

"Ra's wants me to join him, and I've finally made up my mind," Thomas said with a grim expression. "What!? You can't join him!" Justin yelled gripping Thomas's shirt tightly.

"I'm not doing this because I want to… I'm doing this because I want to give Jasmine her life back," Thomas continued.

"How?" Justin asked staring into his best friend's eyes.

"The Lazarus pit, it can revive the dead," Thomas answered. "Thomas, you can't, you just can't, you'd have to sell your soul to him for that," Justin said letting go of Thomas.

"I have to or he's going to hurt more people, innocent people that don't deserve a nuke dropped in their heads... But I have a plan." Thomas said as Justin's mood and hope was restored.

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll see, but first there's something in the car you need to see," Thomas said pressing a button as the Tumbler arrived.

Justin walked up as Jarvis greeted him. Justin heard a whirring as the trunk opened revealing a green suit and high tech bow. "I hate green..." Justin said with a frown.

"So you're sure this thing can bring her back?" Justin asked as they drove in the Tumbler. "Yeah I've seen it used before," Thomas answered as they drove down the road.

Justin nodded, "So... Uh how do we signal him?"

"He'll know when we get there," Thomas answered.

"So you're gonna shoot him while I keep him busy?" Justin went over the plan one more time. "Yeah, but you have your mini wrist crossbow right?" Thomas asked as Justin nodded.

They arrived in the Batcave as Thomas got out. They walked up a small set of stairs. Thomas pulled out duffel bags and packed clothes.

"Wait what's that?" Justin asked pointing to a large object being covered by a sheet. "Oh that I've been working on that for a while," Thomas answered walking towards the object.

"When I found it, it was completely useless," Thomas explained pulling off the sheet to reveal a large aircraft.

"Damn..." Justin looked at it in awe. "Come on in," Thomas said throwing his duffle bag into the driver seat.

They arrived on an island a few hours later. They landed on a beach as Ra's walked out of the forest with his assassins. "I knew you'd make the right decision, and I see you brought your friend, here about the girlfriend?" Ra's asked with a smirk. Justin gritted his teeth as he felt rage boil within him.

"Ra's he's here for the deal," Thomas said walking towards him. "Ah, I see you don't have your armor on, playing it safe?" Ra's asked.

Thomas walked past him into the cave. "Your lucky I don't have my bow or I'd pierce your heart," Justin said with venom in his tone glaring daggers at Ra's.

They walked down the stone stairs as they arrived in a cave lit by torches and a glowing pit of green ooze. "You're quite a lucky boy, if it wasn't for your friend's offer, I wouldn't have to waste the pit on such a wasteful life," Ra's glanced at Justin as he watched the young man clench his fingers tightly.

"That's it, build your anger, let's see how much more potential you have over Wayne here," Ra's thought as he snapped his finger as a group of masked assassins entered putting Jasmine's body near the pit.

"I'll warn you here Wayne if you attempt to escape again… I won't show any mercy to any of your friends and family," Ra's threatened as Thomas nodded.

"Toss her in the pit," Ra's said as one of the men threw Jasmine into the pit.

Justin watched in anticipation as Ra's continued to smirk confidently. "What is he planning?" Thomas wondered as they saw a hand rise out of the pit and grab onto the edge of the pit.

Justin felt the aching in his heart fade as he saw Jasmine coughing out the ooze and stumbling out of the pit.

A moment of slight happiness was soon turned into a horrific situation as Ra's drew his sword. "What are you doing Ra's?! We had a deal?!" Thomas yelled as Justin's arms were locked into a vice grip by nearby assassins.

"Jasmine!!! You have to run!!!! He's going to kill you!!!!" Justin screamed as Jasmine turned around as Ra's sword cut into her throat. "I did promise, and I plan to revive her again, but I intend to make him my pawn as well," Ra's pointed at Justin as he watched the young man look on in horror.

"Justin…" Jasmine called out weakly as Justin stared at her in horror.

"It's an endless cycle you know. I'll just keep killing her until you join me, but if you join me she can be yours, try anything foolish and she'll be mine," Ra's said with an evil grin.

A pool of blood began to leak from Jasmine as she winced grabbing her neck.

"Better hurry, her time is running low boy."

"I… I… Ac-"

"Justin! You can't! Not for me… Please, you have to go on without me, it's not worth it!" Jasmine yelled as Ra's smirk turned into a frown as he quickly stabbed her leg. Justin struggled to look at the sight as he turned his head away after hearing her agony filled scream.

"Make your choice boy!" Ra's yelled as Jasmine went into a coughing fit.

"Justin… Listen to me… You're a better person than him… Don't let him take that away from you... I love you…" Jasmine had bled out on the floor as the room went silent. Justin features darkened as he glanced at the floor. The room had taken on an icy feeling as Thomas shivered.

Justin mumbled something incoherent as Ra's chuckled.

"What was that?" Ra's mocked as he kicked Jasmine's body. The two assassins we're flipped over Justin's shoulders as he broke free from their grip and rushed towards the man.

Thomas quickly handled the oncoming assassins as he watched his friend charge at Ra's.

"I'll kill you!!!" Justin yelled as Ra's shoved his sword forward stabbing through Justin's right shoulder. "Too easy." Ra's mocked but he was soon left shocked as Justin continued to run through the sword. A heavy right hook sent Ra's skidding across the stone as Justin pulled out the sword.

Justin leaped into the air as he quickly stabbed Ra's through his chest. Justin grinned as he twisted the sword into Ra's lungs. "How does that feel? Sting a little?!" Justin yelled shoving the sword deeper gaining a pained scream from him. Ra's chuckled as Justin glared daggers at him.

"You truly are my perfect successor, in time you'll become just like me," Ra's said as Justin pushed the sword in deeper. The cave rumbled as Thomas called out to Justin.

"We have to get out of here! The place is gonna blow!" Thomas yelled pulling Justin away.

"We have to save Jasmine! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!!!" Justin yelled as the cave began to collapse under the explosions.

"Jasmine!" Justin yelled as he elbowed Thomas off of him and ran towards her.

Thomas gritted his teeth as pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at Justin's back.

Thomas pulled him back as he dragged Justin up the stairs. Justin felt a chill run up his spine as he heard her voice again from the collapsing cave.

"Justin!!!"

From the Authors

Thanks for reading chapter 6 the finale! We're quite excited for you to see the next season. What will become of Justin and Thomas? Find out next season! PEACE!

Sincerely, DemoFragTom and TheAsianWriter395


End file.
